El escorpion en la piel
by Carlett Cullen
Summary: -Nadie es aqui lo que deberia ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad ahora mismo Cullen! ¡AHORA!-Grite-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres ... HUMANOS. Cambie categoria pero habra futuro lemmon
1. Aquella 1era Noche, Cuando Todo Inicio

**Summary: -Nadie es aquí quien debería ser ¡Te ordeno que me digas ahora que demonios pasa aquí Cullen! ¡Ahora!- grite desesperada -Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…**

**La autora dice: Wola espero que le guste la historia, es mi primer fic, así que no me golpeen mucho, vale??? Pórtense mal. **

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son mios, son de la magnánima y asombrosa Stephanie Meyer (que es tan cruel por no terminar Sol de Media Noche!!!!) Si fuesen míos los personajes, le hubiera puesto a la protagonista mi propio nombre y que el vampiro viviera a lado de mi casa XD **

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Aquella noche, cuando todo inició**

"Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos"

Camine dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa, el frió de la noche casi me congelaba ese 1º de Diciembre, pero el abrigo que me regalo mi hermana en navidad ayudaba mucho. Dos parejas a lo lejos se abrazaban, entrelazando sus labios y me sentí completamente sola. ¿Por qué yo no podría tener eso?

Llegue a casa rápidamente y busque las llaves dentro de la mochila, al girar la perilla me encontré con mi abuela sentada en su silla delante del comedor. Se veía cansada, desde hace tres meses había estado tomando una nueva medicina que parecía no funcionar. Me tenía muy preocupada, había bajado de peso y siempre estaba cansada. Le bese la frente y subí a mi cuarto.

La luna se asomaba en el cielo negro cuando salí al balcón a respirar aire fresco, llene mis pulmones hasta que ardieron. Había veces esta clase de noches, en que me sentía sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que me amaba. Acaricie el barandal de hierro negro y mire la lejanía. La luz del astro reflejaba una belleza interna en el bosque que colindaba con mi casa.

-¿Ya llegaste? –pregunto mi hermana

-No Alice, aun estoy en la escuela –la bromee

-Ja Ja Ja –imito una risa sarcásticamente con su voz cantarina – ¿la abuela ya se durmió?

-Mmm… supongo que esta en eso, me dijo que solo estaba esperando a que me fuera a dormir, ¿porque? –mi pequeña hermana tramaba algo, la conocía mas que a nadie en el mundo

-Por nada, ¡Eres tan desconfiada! –me saco la legua mientras tomaba el suéter azul de mi armario

-Alice, no me mientas –le dije

-No miento Isabella Jones, lo juro –prometió con la palma derecha, como cuando éramos niñas

-Si, claro –eso también fue sarcasmo

-A ver señorita "desconfiada" ¿porque lo dices? –se sentó y vio la hora en el reloj a lado de mi cama

-Bien, ya sabes que se me da esto de ser intuitiva –cuando me convenía claro estaba –prueba A) traes puestos los zapatos flats azules a tono con el suéter que acabas de sacar –la señale con el dedo –prueba B) ¿para que preguntarías por mi abuela si no tramas algo?

-Pues…-trato de defenderse

-Aun no termino. Prueba C) Tenias el espejo detrás de ti cuando cruzaste los dedos pequeña tramposa –rió por el nerviosismo –y la ultima, haz mirado ese reloj al menos tres veces desde que llegaste

-Bueno lo admito deberías ir a CSI MIAMI, si que eres buena

-Lo se-me reí con ella –y bien, me dirás que tramas

-Solo saldré con Eliott, me invito al cine y antes de que me digas un sermón, te digo que apenas son las ocho. Y Eliott me dijo que regresaríamos a las diez y media, así que no habrá problema con mi abuela

-Mmm…, no lo se

-Oh vamos Bella, no seas así –rogó con sus ojitos de gatito de Shreek

-Controladora, bien ve

-Yes –cerró su puño en forma de ganadora y salio de mí cuarto

-Espera, no llegues tarde. Nada de alcohol y drogas. Me llamas cuando estés allí y llevate el celular. Estaré esperándote y…

-Bella, respira por Dios –me tomo de los hombros –a veces pareces mas abuelita que Doña Marie Jones

-Ja Ja Ja- la imite

Corrió por sus llaves en cuanto vio en el pórtico a Elliot con su carcachita negra. Era un buen chico, conocía a su madre, su casa y lo mejor…el teléfono de el jefe de policía. Así que Alice no corría peligro estando con el. Pero aun así, me sentí ansiosa cuando saco la mano fuera del coche para despedirse.

Me recosté en la almohada con el cuerpo de costado, para poder apreciar la fotografía que estaba en el buró de mi cuarto. La sonrisa de mis hermanos en aquella ocasión era inmensa, Emmett llevaba el chaleco militar que le había regalado Alice en navidad. Alice con su pequeña blusa tejida, por mi abuela, que había cortado un poco para que se viera mas "moderna", cosa que a Emmett no le pareció, ya que según el se le veía un poco el ombligo. Estábamos abrazados delante de la reserva de La Push, en donde casi siempre pasábamos los veranos. Sonreí al notar que Emmett me traía cargada en brazos porque según el: no podría llegar a la orilla sin caerme. Lo extrañaba tanto, había veces que me ponía su suéter (que me quedaba gigante) para poder oler su colonia. Parecía que se había ido hace siglos y solo había pasado un año en la facultad de ingeniería. Suspire por segunda vez en el día.

_Talvez si estas exagerando Bella, _me dije. Prendí la televisión que estaba en mi cuarto, tratando inútilmente de dejar de ser tan preocupona. Pero había siempre en este tipo de noches algo que me inquietaba, me sentía triste a veces sin razón, podía pasar por deprimida o algo así, pero sentía que era algo mas. _No seas tonta Bella Jones, estas volviendo a ser una viejita. _

Toc Toc, toque en el cuarto de mi abuela. Doña Marie Jones (como le llamaba Alice) estaba viendo su programa de la noche, con un café a lado del buró impregnaba toda la estancia.

-¿Abuela? –la llame -¿quieres que te traiga tus medicinas?

-No querida, gracias –toco mi mejilla con su arrugadita mano – estaba pensado en ti ahora mismo. Sabes, eres la mas madura de tus hermanos. A pesar de que eres la melliza de Alice, son tan diferentes –suspiró –Y ese Emmett tan grandullón y celoso con sus hermanas

-Si, ese es Emmett –le sonreí

-Debes cuidarlos, cuando yo ya no este –no me miro, pero su voz estaba llena de dolor

-No abuela, no digas esas cosas- le tome la mano –tu siempre vas a estar, eres inmortal ¿recuerdas?

Hace 13 años….

-No quiero, no quiero que vallas abuela

-Pero mi pequeña Bellota, solo será un momento, pronto estaré en Forks –me consoló entre sus brazos

-Es que… no quiero –solloce

-Se que es difícil mi Bellota, pero debo ir en el avión para poder regresar prontísimo con ustedes, ¿sino quien te dacha tu leche especial de la abuela?- me suplico

-Pero…pero abuela y si- solloce –te vas a cielo como mis papas –llore en su hombro al abrazarla –ellos se fueron cuando estaban en el avión y ya no regresaron –aferre mis manos a su blusa

-No, te lo prometo, no pasara nada –me miro a los ojos – es mas –dijo suavemente –¿te cuento un secreto?-yo asentí –pues, no puedes decírselo a nadie ehh –negué con la cabeza- pues así como me ves, soy inmortal y nunca me alejare de ustedes

-¿Inmortal abuela?, como en las historias de vampiros de Emme

-Si como esos, soy una vampiro –sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos que no parecían muy afilados –pero de los buenos y siempre voy a estar con mis pequeños

Fin del recuerdo…

-Si claro mi Bellota, soy inmortal –sonrió con esos ojos azules, los mimos que Emmett poseía –ahora ve a cenar algo, me dices cuando llegue Alice –me sorprendí, pesaba que ella no notaba cuando mi hermana salía de noche –Y no pongas esa cara, que los vampiros lo sabemos todo

Le sonreí y salí de su habitación

Cinco horas mas tarde…

-¿Bueno? –conteste el teléfono

-¿Isabella Jones? –contesto una señorita

-Si, soy yo –dije nerviosa

-Buenas noches señorita, hablamos del Hospital "Clallam Country", su hermana esta internada

-¡¿Qué?!


	2. Raras Situaciones

**La autora dice: **

**Bueno, solo quería aclarar que cuando lean las cosas entre paréntesis y con cursivas es que ella esta hablando consigo misma. Y otra cosa, las "citas****" que pongo abajo del titulo, unas son de libros, otras de pensadores y otras lokas son mias XD**

**Erill Cullen: **Gracias eres muy linda!!, eres mi primer review!!! n_n . Si pobre Alice, pero en este capi entenderás lo que paso. Espero que te siga gustando v v  colmillitos de vampira para ti

**Fanny banany, pulgosina, BFF!: **Sabes que te adoro?? Ps obvio si, por ser mi fansese numero uno, jaja esto va para que veas que confio en lo que me dices tkm otros colmillitos para ti v v

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de la magnánima y asombrosa Stephanie Meyer (que es tan cruel por no terminar Sol de Media Noche!!!!) Si fuesen míos los personajes, le hubiera puesto a la protagonista mi propio nombre y que el vampiro viviera a lado de mi casa XD **

**Capitulo 2**

**Raras situaciones**

"Tengo una vida normal, llena de cosas normales. Tengo conocidos normales que viven en sus casas normales, con sus perros normales y van a escuelas normales. Todo es normal…hasta donde yo sabia"

Llegue los mas rápido que me permitió mi viejo coche, incluso creo que lo estacione en doble fila y no me importo. Había salido sin decirle nada a la abuela, no quería que se preocupase más, pero seguramente seria necesario hablar con ella cuando regresara con Alice a casa, no creo que le pasase inadvertido los pasos desenfrenados que salieron a la 1 de la mañana y arrancaron el auto.

-Señorita, señorita –dije frenética a una de las enfermeras, mientras intentaba respirar (ya que cuando me sentía nerviosa o con miedo sentía que no entraba suficientemente aire a mis pulmones)-me llamaron y dijeron que mi hermana esta aquí ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Tranquila, ¿Cómo se llama su hermana?- creo que vio que perdí el color, ya que casi trae la silla de ruedas para internarme también

-Se llama… se llama- _respira_, me dije – Alice Jones, es un poco mas baja que yo cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel clara, su voz es cantarina, odia la gelatina de grosella y…

-Respire- me dijo, esta vez si me sentó en una silla que estaba cerca –su hermana esta en la planta alta solo fue una pequeña contusión, estará bien- me trato de tranquilizar-pero usted debería tomarse un tranquilizante, espere un momento aquí

_¿Qué esperara?_ Si claro (sarcasmo). En cuanto entro a uno de los consultorios de medicina preventiva, eche a correr en dirección al elevador. Si era la planta alta, dudo que llegaría viva o al menos respirando.

Estaba dividido por secciones así que me puse a buscar como loca, ya que nadie se encontraba allí para preguntarle, al menos nadie que yo viera; porque sentí que alguien observaba cuando camine aunque por mas que buscaba, nada. De pronto un gritito me sonó familiar.

-Auch, duele –sollozo la voz

A correr de nuevo. Cuando llegue a la sección de niños la encontré, mi alma se tranquilizo y después una ira recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba sentada en la camilla con las piernas raspadas y una enfermera de cabello rubio le estaba poniendo puntos en la frente; se veía un poco pálida, pero solo eso. Cuando noto que estaba allí solo sonrió, pero al comprender mi cara larga bajo la mirada.

-Bueno ¡Que demonios te crees Alice Jones! –le grite –no sabes lo que he pasado

-Espera, primero pregúntame como estoy ¿no?

-Si, perdón-dije -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –sonrió con sus dientes blancos

-Me alegro, porque yo no. Casi me mato para llegar aquí –de acuerdo talvez exagere un poco, pero unos tres semáforos si me pase - ¡Oh, Dios Alice! No lo vuelvas a hacer- la abrace

-Lo prometo y esta vez no hago trampas –alzo su mano y la puso contra la mía (para mi hermana y para mi, eso representaba una verdadera promesa, según la abuela, de corazón e irrompible)

-Eso espero –le conteste

-Además yo no he estado en un lecho de rosas-se puso seria de repente –fue todo tan…extraño

-¿A que te refieres con "extraño"? ¿Viste un fantasma? ¿Un hombre lobo? Esos son sexys –trate de que no estuviera tan seria

-No, aunque casi no me gustan los hombres lobo-sonrió – es que cuando llegamos al cine Elliot. Espera ¿Dónde esta Elliott?

-Tranquila, el esta abajo lo mandaron a rayos X porque al parecer se rompió el brazo –hablo por primera vez la enfermera, sino lo hubiese hecho seguro no notaria que seguía allí

-Pero esta bien, ¿cierto? –pregunte

-Si, solo fue eso -_¿pues que mas quería?_-seguramente lo darán de alta pronto –sonrió y salio

-Y ¿porque estas aquí? ¿En el área de niños?

-Es parte de la aventura de hoy-explico la troll de mi hermana – Como te iba diciendo, estábamos saliendo del cine, cuando uno de los encargados le llamo la atención a un gran hombre, según esto llevaba un arma –algo me oprimió el pecho – así que lo quería sacar y toda la gente entro en pánico por el forcejeo y eso

"No habíamos llegado a la puerta, en donde estaba el señor grande con la gabardina negra, cuando toda la multitud se nos vino encima. Así que corrí con ellos, no quería morir aplastada. Me subí a una de las barras de dulces para encontrar a Elliot, no lo encontré, pero vi a alguien mas –se estremeció un poco –no era solo uno, eran dos lo que llevaban el mismo atuendo y se encontraban en distintos puntos de acceso. Lo primero que pensé es que era un atentado o algo así, pero después note que buscaba a alguien. Después se escucho que una chica grito fuerte, fue porque un hombre moreno la tenia agarrada del cabello. Era Erika, la que va en la escuela con nosotras, el señor le volteó el rostro y la miro. Pero puso cara de "no eres tu" y la tiro al suelo. Así que volvió a buscar y fue cuando me miro. Entonces algo dentro de mi dijo "corre", me baje de la barra y como pude eché a correr, tratando de pasar entre la gente. Salí por una de las puertas en donde uno de los hombres de negro me dejo pasar. Supongo que no eran tan malos, porque no le estaban haciendo nada a nadie."

"El caso es que cuando salí del lugar, el que me había dejado pasar tomo por el cuello al señor moreno que venia tras de mi y no lo soltó. Corrí y corrí pero recordé que el del coche era Elliot, así que me fui por otro lado para tomar un taxi o pedir ayuda. En eso llego otro que tenía persings por todo el rostro y el que estaba atrás con el de la gabardina le grito: es la del suéter azul. Me jalo tan fuerte que me tiro al piso, me di contra el asfalto en la cabeza y cuando trate de pararme me volvió a aventar. Pero algo lo detuvo cuando me trato de dar una patada, llego otro de los de las capas negras y lo lanzó lejos de mi. Fue cuando me desmaye y desperté aquí"

No pude más y la abrace más fuerte. ¡Y yo que estaba diciendo que casi me mataba! Dios, pobre de mi hermana. ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Y porque querían matarla? ¿Y si volvían? Ella como siempre trataba de ver todo de la manera mas positiva y me sonrió con ternura. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era malo, muy malo. Debíamos ir a la policía, contarles todo y tratar de mantener a Alice a salvo. Temblé del miedo a perderla.

-Tranquilla Bella- me consoló –ya paso, para que no te preocupes la policía ya tomo mi declaración, por eso me mandaron a este hospital y no al que fueron todos los demás heridos. Seguramente si no estuvieras vuelta loca, hubieras visto los policías que estaban en la entrada

-No, la verdad es que no los vi –le arregle el cabello negro mientras hablaba –es solo que esto es demasiado malo Ally. No puedes ver la magnitud del problema. ¿Reconociste a alguno?

-No, la verdad no. No creas que no me da miedo Bella pero comprende que no puedo estar hecha capullo en el piso

-Lo se

Después de que hablara con la recepcionista, los policías (que si estaban donde dijo Alice), la enfermera para los cuidados que debía tener con mi hermana, el doctor que la atendió cuando llego y la de la farmacia. La dieron de alta y subimos al coche para ir rumbo a la casa. Según esto, a Elliot ya se lo habían llevado a su casa sus padres. Alice solo dijo: "Cobarde, ni si quiera fue para ir a verme, seguramente mañana las contara a todos y adiós a mi popularidad" Yo solo reí, sabia que e el fondo estaba asustada, ella trababa de calmarme con sus bromas y su sonrisa, ¡Ella a mi! ¡_Vamos Isabella tienes que ser mas fuerte que eso_!, me dije

Cuando llegamos a la casa la luz de mi abuela estaba prendida, aunque esperaba lo contrario, tampoco me cayó de sorpresa. Los policías se quedaron afuera por si notaban algo extraño, eso ayudaba un poco a contarle una parte a mi abuela.

Al final, solo le dijimos que Alice se había caído de las escaleras después de una redada en un antro (lo se, eso no era bueno, pero era mejor que decir que: "Unos matones estaban buscando a su nieta, que la han tirado al pavimento, se abrió la cabeza. Algunos tenían armas, otros solo percings. Hay una patrulla afuera, sin contar con que no sabemos ni quienes eran" Todo esto a mi abuela enferma)

La regaño a su manera castigándola todo un mes, pero algo me dijo que no se la creyó, nos miro preocupada con sus ojos cristalinos de mar y me pidió que le trajese en teléfono, así que lo hice.

Mi hermana se acostó inmediatamente en su cama, a lado de la mía, y no tardo en dormirse. Casi cuando paso media hora de que mi abuela me pidiera el teléfono, me pare al baño allí fue cuando la escuche:

-…lo se, se que me lo advertiste, pero no puedo mantenerlas encerradas. Son niñas –hablaba bajito y parecía molesta por algo relacionado a nosotras –mis niñas-corrigió

"No me digas eso-paso un momento en donde el otro le hablaba- no se nada mas que eso –se cayo de nuevo –debes estar el pendiente, yo no estaré por siempre Cullen y ellas me preocupan-¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué hablaba de nosotras con el? -¿Juntos? Si, talvez sea lo mejor -¿Qué diablos pasaba? –Bien, permanece alerta hasta pronto"

Y después colgó


	3. Y Todo Cambia

**Summary: -Nadie es aquí quien debería ser ¡Te ordeno que me digas ahora que demonios pasa aquí Cullen! ¡Ahora!- grite desesperada -Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…**

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son mios, son de la magnánima y asombrosa Stephanie Meyer (que es tan cruel por no terminar Sol de Media Noche!!!!) Si fuesen míos los personajes, le hubiera puesto a la protagonista mi propio nombre y que el vampiro viviera a lado de mi casa XD **

**La autora dice:**

**Erill Cullen: **Mas adelante veras que sucede, todo aun es un misterio. Me encatan sus preguntas, eso quiere decir que no soy tan obvia jaja. Era muy linda, gracias por tu reviws

**Por otro lado…** como dije antes adoro los review, pero no seré la típica que dice: "sin review no actualizo", así que tranquilos lectores. Aun así, me gustaría que me dijesen que es lo que piensan, que teorías tienen, sus quejas, sus comentarios, sus tomatazos.

Saldrá pronto Edward, pero no se impacienten, es solo que tiene que ver con el misterio que se traen, vale? Cuídense

**Y Todo Cambia**

"**Cuando la situación es adversa y la esperanza poca, las determinaciones drásticas son las más seguras"**

Camine de nuevo a mi cuarto casi en modo automático, por mi mente revolteaban miles de preguntas como abejas en un panal y no encontraba lógica alguna antes todo lo ocurrido. Me tape hasta la nariz esperando que el temor se alejara de mí, pensando ilusamente, que así todo desaparecería. Pero algo dentro me decía que solo era el principio.

-Buenos días –grito casi Alice saltando en mi cama- es hora de despertar, es hora de despertar, pequeña hermana –cantó feliz

¿A que hora me había quedado dormida? Supongo que tarde, ya que mis ojos se cerraban solos. Vi el reloj, ya casi eran las siete de la mañana, hora de ir a la escuela. Puse mi rostro en la almohada, no quería levantarme. ¿No había una forma en la que no fuéramos a la escuela?

Vamos dormilona –me quito las mantas de la cama y sentí el frió en mi pies calientes –no llegaremos a tiempo, además ya tengo suficiente con el dolor de las puntadas en la cabeza y lo feas que se verán con la blusa que me pondré hoy

Me reí por su comentario, seguramente ella hubiera querido puntadas de colores que combinaran con la ropa. Me levante con desgana, pensando aun en todo lo ocurrido. Quizás debía ir con la abuela y preguntarle a la cara que había sido todo aquello. Pero era cobarde, así que hice lo que siempre, trate de olvidar la situación.

Me metí en la regadera, seguramente eso me despertaría. Las gotas hicieron su labor con la tensión en mis hombros, pero no ayudaban totalmente para lo demás. Baje a desayunar con mi abuela, se veía normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Había preparado huevos con papas, jamón y queso (mi favorito), sirvió un poco de jugo en los tres vasos y se sentó a mi lado mirándome con preocupación.

-Abuela yo…

-Oye, creo que no se ven tan mal –me interrumpió Alice bajando de las escaleras y sentándose al otro lado –mira veamos el lado amable. Todo esto me da un toque dramático, ¿no crees? Claro, que si. Aunque no me gusta el dolor de las rodillas, es un poco molesto, me punza y no puedo usar faldas. Pero allí esta otro punto favorecedor, como estoy castigada por un laaaaaargo mes, sanaran para enero y podré ponerme esa falda negra que nuca usas

-Si, creo que tienes razón –trate de seguirle –pero tomate las pastillas ¿quieres?

-Si, ya las llevo- señalo su bolso, que según ella era su mochila – Abue –regresare temprano con Bella

-De acuerdo, además les tengo una sorpresa – sonrió tiernamente

-¡AMO LAS SORPRESAS ABUE! ¿Qué es? Espera no me digas –Alice puso un dedo su barbilla -es un coche nuevo, no espera, es un pony –sus ojos estaban brillantes y efusivos –o talvez un armario lleno de ropa –aplaudió contenta

-No Aly, pero tampoco te diré, es sorpresa

-A mi no me gustan las sorpresas –musite bajo, aunque la abuela me vio extraño –no me gusta no saber que esperar

-Lo se- dijo la Doña Marie Jones con tristeza, sus ojos fueron profundos cuando me acaricio el rostro

-Bueno, bueno, vamonos que es tarde –Alice corrió escaleras arriba tomándome del brazo, nos lavamos los dientes y bajamos

Abrace a la abuela antes de salir y ella suspiro. Salí a empujones de la casa, gracias a Alice, casi sin tropezar subí al auto. En cuanto estuvimos media cuadra lejos de la casa, cuando mi abuela ya había entrado, la patrulla comenzó a seguirnos como si fuesen guardaespaldas. Mi hermana dijo que se sentía importante, pero yo pensé como podríamos excusar el hecho de que una patrulla nos custodiaba. Llegamos casi en un abrir de ojos a la escuela ese viernes, ya todos estaban allí, pero al entrar al estacionamiento la patrulla siguió su curso, como si no nos estuviera siguiendo. Seguramente era para no levantar sospechas.

-Tomate las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza –le ordene

-Si –grito y corrió a su primera clase –nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo

-Claro

Al parecer Elliot no contó nada acerca de lo que paso en el cine, así que mi hermana invento una historia dramática acerca de cómo se había hecho la herida en la cabeza. Las horas de clase, el almuerzo y la hora de Educación Física pasaron como agua. Solo me detuve a platicar con Ángela un rato, ella fue la que me contó que todo mundo estaba hablando de lo sucedido en un cine del centro.

-Creo que fue una redada –hablo –pero ya sabes se inventan historias acerca de lo que pasó

-A ¿si? –trate de verme lo mas desinformada que pude

-Hay algunas muy locas. Como que había narcotraficantes y policías peleando _-¡¿narcotraficantes?!_ –otros dicen que solo era una puesta en escena para promocionar la nueva película de Silvestre Stalone. Erika, que estaba allí, dijo que sus novios se había peleado por ella y como eran muy poderosos traian armas para pelear por su amor –me reí a mis adentros, esa chica estaba loca –pero la que mas me convence es la que dice que buscaban a alguien y que la encontraron

Me estremecí, mi piel se puso como de gallina y se me fue el color, todo al mismo tiempo. Angie solo me miro preocupada y aunque insistió en llevarme a mi casa me negué, le dije que seguramente me resfriaría. Al final trato de creerme, no sin antes hacerme prometer que le llamaría en la tarde. Alice llego después con una sonrisa en la cara, sus amigos habían estado preocupados por ella y la trataron como princesa todo el día.

-Alan se porto tan dulce conmigo –suspiró teatralmente cuando me lo estaba contando en el coche rumbo a la casa, como sospeche la patrulla nos seguía – me compro galletas de chocolate porque le dije que se me antojaron. Creo que me golpearé la cabeza mas seguido

-No digas tonterías-le dije –aunque, yo podría golpearte de vez en cuando

-Chistosa –se quejó –pon es tu lista de profesiones debajo de agente CSI, personaje cómico de televisión

-Lo haré

-Por cierto, ¿que crees que soñé hoy? –me preguntó

-Pues no se, no leo mentes –conteste-aunque conociéndote seguramente que besabas a un modelo de Calvin Klein

-No, boba. Bueno, en realidad si, pero no

-Creo que no te entiendo –talvez el golpe la había puesto mas loca de lo que estaba

-Si soñé con un chico, pero no era modelo ni nada, aunque quien sabe –sonrió –era muy alto y sus ojos eran preciosamente verdes, pero solo eso alcance a ver, traía puesta una bufanda cubriéndole el rostro y un sombrero

-Prefiero los azules –reí –pero mas bien parece una pesadilla, un hombre tan misterioso a mí me hubiera causado miedo

-No, no me dio miedo –miro a la ventanilla pensativa, como volviendo a recordar –para nada me dio miedo –repitió para si misma

Llegamos a la casa unos minutos mas tarde, después de guardar el auto, Alice corrió a la puerta nerviosa. Claro, la sorpresa. Lo había olvidado completamente, ¿Qué seria? Abrió la puerta desesperada y grito fuerte al entrar. Corrí hasta ella, ¿habían vuelto los matones? De repente Alice ahogo un gritito, como si le hubiesen tapado la boca, el corazón se me oprimió y un sudor frió me cubrió el rostro. Volví mis pasos, hasta llegar de nuevo a el garage, tome una de las llaves grandes de tuercas que eran de mi hermano y regrese a casa. Abrí de nuevo la puerta con las manos listas para dar un buen golpe con la herramienta de mis manos, pero algo mas pasó.

-Ahh –grite cuando unas manos gigantes me tomaron por la espalda, gire para encararlo y romperle la cabeza con el metal

-Calmate Bella –suplico el hombre –solo soy yo

-Emmett –me sorprendí, rápidamente deje caer la llave, no quería matar a mi hermano mayor –dios, me haz asustado grandísimo invesil

-Oye controla tus palabras Señorita miedosa y por cierto ¿aun no tienes novio verdad? le temes a el moustro de un ojo- me sonroje, creo que si pensaría seriamente en matarlo después

-No seas idiota Emmett –golpee su brazo con mi pequeño puño, aunque dudo que le hubiese dolido –y aun no tengo

-Mejor, no quiero que salgan con nadie hasta que cumplan 69

-Pues eso me parece injusto, tu si tienes novia –se quejo Alice, quien estaba admirando la escena en el sillón sentada a lado de la abuela

-Mas bien tenía, Alice Morrión y yo ya terminamos –dijo tocándose el pecho dramáticamente

-Pues me alegro, el hecho de que se llamase igual que mi loca melliza era mala señal, ya sabes lo que dicen de las que se llaman Alice –bromee

-Míralos Abue, me están molestando –puso un puchero en su rostro

-Dejen de molestar a Ally, no ven que le duele su cabeza –nos regaño

-Cierto, ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? Ya te he dicho que darte de topes note hará mas inteligente troll compulsivo

-Mira quien lo dice, el que reprobó calculo –le saco la lengua

-¡Era difícil!, además al final lo pasé ¿no?

-Solo porque le mostraste tus músculos a tu profesora –todas nos reímos

-Bueno, basta ya de molestarse, es hora de comer –se quejo la abuela con lagrimas de risa aun es sus ojos azules -¿no les ha gustado mi sorpresa?

-Pues te diré…-bromee –no es cierto grandote, ¿Cuántos días te quedaras?

-Para siempre –dijo

-¿Qué? Pero si estas en la escuela de Phonix –hablo esta vez Alice –no es que me moleste, pero ¿porque?

-Acaban de abrir la carrera aquí en la universidad de Forks y las extraño mucho –nos abrazo a las tres muy fuerte

-Nos rompes los huesos Emm –me queje –pero estamos felices de que vuelvas

-Yo más pequeña, quien te va a molestar si no estoy yo aquí –me despeino el cabello y señale a mi hermana

Nos sentamos a la mesa todos, hablamos sobre todo un poco. Alice le contó a Emm la misma historia que a la abuela, pero quedamos en decirle la verdad después. Al final, estuvimos mas tiempo en la mesa riendo y platicando que comiendo, nos levantamos de las sillas hasta como a las seis de la tarde. Emm trajo un pastel de chocolate delicioso y decidimos comérnoslo todo en ese momento, quedamos hechas unas pelotas. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, me sentía feliz de que estuviéramos todos juntos, así quería que nos quedáramos siempre

**Una semana ****después…**

-Abuela, no hubo tus pastillas en esta farmacia – dije muy alto, cuando entramos a la casa mis hermanos y yo de regreso del mercado–te sobra un par por ahora ¿no? –subí un par de escalones

-Talvez este dormida –dijo Alice –ya sabes que no ha dormido bien desde hace una semana, debe de estar cansada

-Seguramente si-hablo Emm –dejare estas bolsas del mercado en la cocina y después salimos a buscar esas pastillas

-Esta bien, pero dejen ir a ver si necesita algo mas –subí las escaleras, el radio estaba prendido en su estación favorita, curiosamente tocando su canción favorita "La vie en rose"

Entre sin hacer mucho ruido, estaba acostada en su cama de color rosa, pero no de la manera común. Estaba de costado, y sus brazos tocaban su corazón. Una onda fría y desagradable recorrió mi espina dorsal. Me acerque a moverla un poco, se veía pálida y su pecho respiraba demasiado rápido.

-¿Abuela? –la llame desesperada, pero no respondió-¿abuela? –tome su mano que estaba fría -¡Emmett!- grite con todas mis fuerzas -¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!

-¡¿Qué pasa?¡ -subió rápido las escaleras

-La abuela no responde Emmett –dije sin aliento, las lágrimas me abarrotaron los ojos, pero no deje que salieran

-¿Abuela? –la llamo mi hermano, le coloco dos dedos en el cuello y sus ojos se volvieron como platos –rápido trae el auto a la entrada

-¿Qué pasa? –desesperada hablo Alice, su cuerpo delgado temblaba

Pero no me detuve ha hablarle y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, me caí en el ultimo escalón pero me levante para encontrar las llaves del auto. Lo excedí y cuando estaba en la entrada, llego Emmett con la abuela en brazos y una asustada Alice con cuatro abrigos en las manos. Seguramente hacia frió, ya que era 16 de Diciembre, pero no lo note nada. Emmett me bajo del copiloto y corrí del otro lado para subirme con Alice atrás, ambas estaban pálidas. Emmett acelero como loco por la carretera rumbo al hospital, la patrulla nos seguía por detrás, pero no nos paro en ningún momento.

Llegamos a urgencias con el alma por los suelos, mi hermano traía a mi abuela en los brazos y una camilla se acerco para ayudarnos, la colocaron en ella y el doctor se la llevo.

Mi hermana y yo tratamos de seguirlos pero no nos dejaron pasar obviamente, regresamos a lobby en donde encontramos a mi hermano quien le estaba dando los datos a la enfermera recepcionista.

Mas tarde regreso el Doctor, me acerque corriendo a el, tropecé y mi hermano (quien se había levantado conmigo) me tomo rápido para que no me golpeara.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Cómo esta?-pregunte frenética, mientras ellos me preguntaban si yo estaba bien, _¡Que diablos importaba yo ahora!_ -¿Cómo esta la abuela?

-Marie –el conocía a la abuela, sus ojos me dieron la respuesta antes de que sus labios la pronunciaran –lo siento muchachos pero murió, su corazón era ya muy débil y….

Fue todo lo que escuche, ya que todo se volvió negro. Me había desmayado.

_Ella me engaño, dijo que era inmortal, me dijo que __estaría conmigo por siempre. Pero me dejó, como me dejo mi madre y mi padre después del accidente. No cumplió su promesa, no se quedo a mi lado, ya no volvería. Sus osaos azules no volverían a brillar, su risa ya no seria escuchada, no mas abrazos cuando llorara por el recuerdo de mis padres, ya no quedaba nada._

Cuando regresamos a casa, aquella tarde del 18 de Diciembre, todo se sentía distinto. Como si faltase algo, era mi abuela. El calor se escapo, la dulzura, todo se había ido. Promesas no cumplidas, dolor. Subí a su cuarto en penumbras, en la cama estaban los papeles del seguro y ese tipo de cosas. Sentí odio y mas dolor que nunca, tire los papeles de la cama llorando. No quería saber nada más de eso, no más. Me aferre a la almohada, que aun estaba impregnada de su perfume. Y allí sobre el buró, estaba una carta que tenia escrito mi nombre en el reverso. No había estado allí, cuando entramos por algunas ropas para que las usara en el sepelio.

La tome entre las manos para preciar la escritura cursiva de su mano, no había mas cartas, solo una y era para mi.

_Mi pequeña Bellota:_

_Se que estas molesta por todo esto, pero querida debes ser fuerte, después de todo "la muerte es una señal de que hubo vida" y una maravillosa vida que ustedes me regalaron. Los amo con toda mi alma, yo no morí, estoy allí con ustedes; porque ustedes son mi corazón lo único eterno es el amor verdadero. Así que mientras ustedes estén bien, mi corazón seguirá vivo y latiendo. Te pido perdón si es que te hice alguna vez daño inconscientemente, lo único que siempre he querido es que estés siempre feliz. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, que hay veces que puedo sentir su corazón latir cuando te abrazo. No puedo decir mas que: se feliz mi hermosa Isabella y quiérete como te quiero yo a ti. _

_Cuídate__ y cuídalos, eres mi fuerte roble Bella, mi mano derecha. Alice te necesita, Emmett estará contigo siempre._

_Te amara eternamente tu abuela_

_**Marie Jones **_

Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir pro mis ojos, releí más de 3 veces la carta. Pasando mis dedos por su caligrafía, oliendo el perfume de sus manos en el papel, y ese ultimo "te amara por siempre…" me hizo sentir un calor dulce en el pecho.

Me levante con la carta en las manos y me mire al espejo. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un chongo improvisado, mi ropa negra denotaba mi estado actual, oscuro. Pálida como el papel, mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar se notaban más. Aun sentía el dolor latente en el pecho. Subí la vista hasta encontrar la foto de mis hermanos con la abuela, tendría 5 Alice y Emmett unos 9, estaban delate de la casa vestidos de un mismo tono de azul. _Como sus ojos,_ recordé.

_Tenia que cuidarlos, __tenía que ser para ellos más responsable y más fuerte. Ya no mas temor, ni miedo, ya no mas Bella la miedosa, ya no mas cobardía, ya no mas sueños. Solo éramos ellos y yo. Seria el roble para mis hermanos y todo lo que ellos necesitaran._

Limpie mis mejillas del rastro húmedo que las lagrimas habían dejado, recogí mi cabello en una coleta bien hecha y abotone el suéter negro. Y así, salí de la habitación, con la palabra "cambiar" en la boca.


	4. La Nueva Bella

**Summary: -Nadie es aquí quien debería ser ¡Te ordeno que me digas ahora que demonios pasa aquí Cullen! ¡Ahora!- grite desesperada -Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…**

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son mios, son de la magnánima y asombrosa Stephanie Meyer (que es tan cruel por no terminar Sol de Media Noche!!!!) Si fuesen míos los personajes, le hubiera puesto a la protagonista mi propio nombre y que el vampiro viviera a lado de mi casa XD **

**Erill Cullen: **Gracias, gracias, gracias, ya habia dicho gracias??? Wow me encantan los reviews!! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, hay mucho detrás de ella, pero seguramente podrás descubrirlo poco a poco. Tranquila, no me tardo mucho en actualizar 

**La abuela**: Espero que me sigas leyendo!!! Asi felices todos jaja

ME DI CUENTA DE QUE AMO LOS REVIWS!! XD PERO COMO DIJE NOS OS OBLIGARE A NADA, YA SABEN QUE ESTARE AQUÍ CUANDO NECESITEN DECIR ALGO V V colmillitos para todos

**La Nueva Bella **

"Hay personas que enfrentan el miedo a la cara, otras que al menos lidian con el, yo no. Yo simplemente lo siento en mi espalda como una gran orbe gris. Allí detrás mío anda, ¿lo vez tu? El miedo y la desesperanza…"

**Alice POV**

-No iré Alice –se excuso mi hermana, no me soprendi ante su respuesta y salio con esa cara de "tengo algo que hacer"

Desde hace mas de un mes que Bella se había convertido en la señorita "TODO LO TENGO EN ORDEN". No es que no quisiera a mi hermana, todos saben que la adoro, pero esa no era mi Bella. Se comportaba siempre tan calculadora, tan respetuosa, un tanto fría y distante. Siempre teniendo algo que hacer y no es que me quejase de que mantuviera las cosas en orden en la casa, sino que había cambiado tanto. ¡Vamos! Tiene mi edad, somos hermanas; ella parecía una mujer mayor, triste y perfecta (como Bree Vandecamb en esposas desesperadas) y me asustaba. Ya no era mas Bella la dulce, ya no se la pasaba leyendo sus novelas en el balcón, ni se levantaba tarde conmigo en los fines de semana, ya no se ría casi nunca, tampoco había vuelto a entrar al cuarto de la abuela desde aquel día en que salio con la carta en las manos.

Por otro lado el grandullón de Emmett seguía asistiendo a la escuela de ingeniería, pero algo no estaba bien, ya que según el, por las noches (no todas, pero casi cada tres o cuatro días) iba a la casa de uno de sus amigos a hacer un "proyecto final". A mi no me engañaba, algo se traía ese oso grizzli gigante, talvez seria una chica.

Con el asunto de los hombres de las capas negras, parecía que la policía lo había dado por concluido. Según las palabras de la comandante Romy "talvez ellos solo se confundieron y no buscaban a su hermana señorita Jones", le dijeron a mi hermana, quien les había armado una escena en la comandancia después de que dejaron de cuidarme (como dije Bella se había vuelto como la mamá de todos). Por eso no le había contado que sentía que alguien nos vigilaba algunas veces.

Hace exactamente dos noches, con mucho escuezo, Bella "TODO LO TENGO EN ORDEN" me había dejado ir con Megan, Jessica y Laureen a una pijamada.

Todo estaba normal esa noche hasta que sonó el teléfono de Jessica, contesto y era Mike Newton (yo se que ese chico anda tras mi hermana desde el kinder, ya que le regalaba sus power rangers que le traía Santa, pero Laureen siempre anda en la baba por el) así que todas comenzaron a gritar burlándose de la cara que puso la rubia. Me aburrí de la escena, seguramente a la que intentaría llevar al baile de fin de cursos seria a Bella, así que salí de su habitación hasta llegar a la sala. Sus papas no iban a estar en la ciudad, por lo que nos quedamos solas las cuatro en la gran casa de los suburbios. Prendí el televisor y me sente en uno de los sillones convenciéndome de ver por décima vez "Legalmente Rubia", pero algo llamo mi atención.

Un coche plateado ultimo modelo estaba estacionado a lado de la casa, ya se que diran _¿y eso que Alice? hay muchos coches en afuera de mi casa y no por eso voy a armo un drama_, pero no de todos los autos sale un repartidor de pizza, que traía de copiloto a un hombre con capa negra de copiloto y toca en la casa.

Fui estupida y en lugar de llamar a la policía, me acerque a la puerta (se que era idiota, pero dentro de mi cabeza ya había quedado claro que los de las capas no eran los malos… o al menos de eso me había convencido) antes de que abriera las chicas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, trayendo en la mano el dinero de la pizza.

-¿Qué esperas? Abre Alice, es la pizza –ordeno Jessica, con rubor en la mejillas (eso seguro lo causo Mike)

-Si es que yo –busque una excusa, pero Laureen me arrebato y giro la perilla

-¿Cuan…-no dijo mas, su cara era como para sacarle una fotografia

El repartidor de pizzas era más que un modelo de Clavin Klein, seguramente ni Brad Pitt en sus buenos tiempos había sido igual de guapo que aquel chico. Era como para presumirlo como tu novio por toda la preparatoria, yo podría ser su Angelina y todos se morirían de la envidia. Su cabello cobrizo se notaba despeinado y caía un poco bajo su ojo, por la gorra roja del uniforme de Domino`s Pizza, fuerte pero no un Emmett colosal, pálido y con unos increíbles ojos verdes…verdes!!

-Yo este…-balbuceo el chico apenado-¿ustedes pidieron pizza de peperoni?

-S-si -tartamudeo Jessica, Megan ni siquiera hablo

-Tomen-entrego la gran caja en mis manos y le sonreí

-Gracias

-Edward Cullen –estrecho mi mano, su piel era fría –mucho gusto

-Alice Jones –si, la verdad si le estaba coqueteando –el gusto es mío

-Yo soy Jessica _-¿Quién le habia hablado?_ -¿quieres quedarte a comerla? –eso si fue descaro

-No, muchas gracias señoritas pero tengo otros pedidos, en otra ocasión será

-¿quieres quedarte para siempre? –hablo embobada Megan

-Emm…no, pero prometo que lo pensare –contesto Edward –hasta pronto

Y se fue. Si, ya se, talvez solo se había descompuesto la motocicleta y había tenido que llegar en un auto prestado. ¿Pero quien era su copiloto? Y ¿Por qué demonios no nos cobro la pizza?

Aparte de esa escena, muchas veces me despertaba para ir a tomar leche a la cocina (o comer pastel de chocolate a escondidas, porque Bella ya ni eso me dejaba hacer) y veía ese mismo auto afuera en la acera enfrente de la casa estacionado. Tenía mis sospechas, pero no podía comprobar nada aun.

-Alice –una voz llamo en mi sueño –Alice, despierta –dulce y clara mi hermana hablo –es tarde Aly

-Mmm?? –respondí, _¡acaso no sabe que las chicas lindas debíamos dormir al menos 8 horas!_- cinco minutos Bella

-No, levántate ahora-ordeno –ya prepare el desayuno, así que no tardes –y salio de la habitación

Ven lo que les digo, ¿Qué había pasado con la Bella que se quedaba media hora mas dormida?, la que desayunaba cereal con leche en vez de huevos benedictinos. Suspire resignada a levantarme, total era viernes social ósea día de fiesta o bien escaparme para ir por un café.

Me bañe con calma, Bella me había despertado una hora y media antes (exageraba con la perfección), me vestí con el pantalón de mezclilla azul, la blusa roja y accesorios. Pase la secadora por mi cabello mojado parándolo en puntas como era la costumbre, debería de pensar otro peinado pero a mi me parecía de los lindo. Busque unos broches de piedras rojas que me gustaba usar en el cabello, aunque no los encontré, entonces pensé en el listón rojo bordado que le pedía la abuela que me lo amarara. Seguramente estaba en su habitación, ella lo guardaba en el cajón del buró junto con el broche de Bella. Entré tratando de no hacer ruido, aun me parecía extraño estar allí sin ella, algunas noches lloraba hasta hartarme. Bella ya no lloraba, ni siquiera la nombraba o evadía el tema cuando lo tocábamos.

Abrí el cajón buscando entre unos papeles, lo encontré enrollado en círculo junto al prendedor de Bella y un disco que le había grabado mi hermana de su canción favorita en la computadora. Cuando cerré el cajón una foto salia como pluma cayendo de un edificio, la recogí, jamás en mi vida la había visto. Era yo de pequeña, lo sabia por el color del cabello y la forma mi nariz (duendesca, según el oso grizzli). Unas manos extrañas me sostenía, no se veía mas que eso, que yo recordara ninguno de la familia tenia un tatuaje en el dorso de la mano (entre el pulgar y el índice) en forma de un escorpión. Voltee la fotografía, decía:

_Alice con Charlie Swan __13/09/1991 _

¿Qué no habíamos nacido en el 90? Era la letra de la abuela, supuse que se había equivocado de año. Volví a abrir el cajón para buscar mas fotografías entre los papeles, pero no había mas, solo recibos pagados de la luz, el agua, el teléfono y cosas de esas.

-¡Alice! –grito la ogra desde las escaleras

-Voy Isabella-le conteste, seguramente estaría desquiciada por la hora que era

-¡Son las 6:40 Alice! –lo ven, ya esta desquiciada

Me obligo a tomar la leche y llevarme una de las barritas de cereal para el camino, no sin antes regañarme por no bajar a tiempo. Alice esto, Alice aquello, Alice no corras, Alice ponte el suéter, Alice, Alice Alice…

Cuando lléganos por fin a la escuela, solo diez minutos tarde, nos encontramos con que la mayoría de los chicos estaban afuera de sus salones admirando no se que cosa en el estacionamiento, talvez Mike Newton por fin había sido atropellado (ok, eso fue malvado, pero el chico no me agradaba); para mi supresa no fue así. En uno de los cajones del estacionamiento estaba estacionado un flamante Volvo plateado, cosa extraña en Forks, pero me resulto familiar. Bella no se detuvo, me dijo que nos encontraríamos en el almuerzo y camino hasta Ángela pensativa. _Me preocupas_, dije en mi mente mirandola alejarse.

-Edward Cullen-le hable el chico que se mantenía alejado de la multitud y sus miradas, recargado en uno de los autos-¿me recuerdas?

-Si, eres Alice – ¡el chico guapo me recoraba! –Vas en esta escuela también –no fue una pregunta

-¿Serás mi compañero? –le cuestione siendo lo mas encantadora posible

-Pues eso parece, me agrada encontrar a alguien, no soy del tipo sociable cuando no conozco a las personas– sonrió

-Eso es malo, ¿Cómo harás amigos si no les hablas?

-Buena pregunta, pero será mejor de que entremos porque según creo las clases empiezan a las 7:00

-Si –le dije –pero me parece que a nadie le importa –señale el coche –aman tu coche

-¿Cómo sabes que es mío? –pregunto

-Solo intuición femenina, vamos

**Bella POV**

Me fui caminando hacia Angela Weber, mi mejor amiga, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento. Muchos de mis compañeros estaban parados alrededor de un auto muy de color plateado, mas mi mente estaba en otro lugar. En realidad solo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con una compañera, ayer en la entre la clase de calculo diferencial integral y la de literatura.

**Hace un ****día…**

-Esta muy atareado por las clases en la escuela –le conteste a la chica de mi salón, estaba tan interesada en Emmett que a veces no era ni un poco discreta y se le pasaba hablando de el –ingeniería es un poco pesado

-Oh cierto que esta estudiando ingeniería, eso quiere decir que también es inteligente –me parecía gracioso que cada día le aumentara virtudes a mi hermano, hace una semana había sido "Emmett el dulce" porque le conté que había trabajado con niños scout

-Si lo es, pero no se lo digas porque se le sube a la cabeza –la chica se sonrojo

-Claro, claro –suspiró enamorada –a propósito ¿esta en la universidad Port Angel o mas allá? Por si algún día puedo ir a visitarlo, ya sabes solo de cortesía por ayudarnos en el proyecto de "reciclaje feliz" de la escuela

-Va a la Universidad de Forks –le conteste pero frunció el ceño extrañada por mi respuesta

-¿La UEF? ¿La Universidad Estatal de Forks? –pregunto

-Si

-¿La que esta rumbo a la reserva de La Push?

-Si

-¿En donde juegan los "Toros de Forks"? –pregunto de nuevo, _¿acaso no le había dicho que si?_

-Si, es esa –conteste por tercera vez

-No hay ninguna facultad de ingeniería en la Universidad de Forks, Bella –dijo Beth

-Claro que si, Emmett esta allí, el me lo dijo –esa chica estaba loca –hasta me mostró su boleta con el sello de la escuela

-No Bella, no hay –negó- te lo digo porque mi padre da clases allí y es el director, de hecho seguramente me iré a esa universidad, pero te juro que no hay esa carrera

-No es posible –le dije –Emmett me dijo que estaba allí

-Talvez te estas confundiendo _-¿ahora la loca era yo?_

-Si, talvez –finalice

**Esta mañana…**

No era posible, seguramente Beth Wilson me estaba mintiendo, así que cuando fui a levantar a Alice y me cerciore de que mi hermano había salido a correr, entre a su cuarto. Dentro de un fólder estaban todos los papeles de la escuela, allí estaban también las boletas. Efectivamente decían Universidad Estatal de Forks, venia un pequeño escudo con un toro en la esquina y el sello de la escuela. Beth, estaba loca. La seguí examinando, le di la vuelta y ley todo lo que decía_. Bella estas paranoica_, me dije. Tome la boleta y las iba a poner de nuevo en su lugar cuando note algo. Hasta abajo de la hoja venia el nombre del director: Ronald Wilson, solo que la firma decía: Federico Malteé _¿Quién diablos se equivoca con su firma? _

Mientras Alice se bañaba saque la computadora laptop de nuestra recamara, me senté en la sala, la prendí y escribí en el buscador: UEF. Me apareciera varias ventanas distintas, hasta que la encontré. Era la Universidad Nacional de Forks, en la parte de arriba decía: Director. Lo seleccione y me mando a una carta de bienvenida a los estudiantes a lado de una fotografía de un hombre calvo y gordo que tenia la mismas facciones que Beth Wilson, aquel hombre se llamaba Ronald Wilson debajo su nombre y firma (la firma no era la misma de la boleta de mi hermano mayor). Por ultimo di clic en el área de CARRERAS y ninguna decía Ingeniería…


	5. Deslumbrar

**Summary: -Nadie es aquí quien debería ser ¡Te ordeno que me digas ahora que demonios pasa aquí Cullen! ¡Ahora!- grite desesperada -Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…**

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son mios, son de la magnánima y asombrosa Stephanie Meyer (que es tan cruel por no terminar Sol de Media Noche!!!!) Si fuesen míos los personajes, le hubiera puesto a la protagonista mi propio nombre y que el vampiro viviera a lado de mi casa XD **

**La autora dice:**

Estoy muy triste porque nadie me dice que le parece mi historia (bueno, solo la abuela y erill Cullen) pero necesito mas apoyo, sobre todo porque acabo de regresar a la escuela y mis ánimos son escasos. Si, entre a la uni y eso me tiene un poco sacada de onda, espero que me comprendan. Además, si me dejan reviews le diré a mi novio (edward Cullen) que les deje un mensaje en el siguiente capi n_n . Gracias por los que lo leen, besos bye.

**En mi perfil tengo una nueva historia:**

**El joven que amó a Bella**

**Espero que le cheques, colimishitos arriverdercci**

**Deslumbrar**

"La hermosura en la mujer honesta es como el fuego apartado o como la espada aguda, que ni uno ni otra corta a quien no se les acerca"

**POV BELLA**

-¿Te pasa algo? –Ángela sonó preocupada por mi silencio durante las primeras clases

-No, no es nada-mentí, pero no sabia que era lo que sucedía realmente en mi vida en esos momentos

-Bien, pues pareciera que si es algo –trato de mirarme a los ojos, no era buena mintiendo

-Es lo de siempre, tengo cosas que hacer

-Si quieres yo te ayudo con tus deberes, nadie debe cargas una piedra sola –sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias Ángela, solo tengo que llevar unas cosas al abogado es mejor que vaya sola, no tardare mucho

-Si es lo que quieres –alzo los hombros y nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la escuela a ver a mi hermana

**POV EDWARD**

La pequeña Alice era una chica muy hiperactiva y agradable; con sus risas que sonaban por toda la clase hacia que todos sonrieran. Me recordaba a mi madre, pura dulzura y buena voluntad. El único problema era el hecho de que ella era un poco preguntona.

-¿En que escuela fuiste antes?

-A una en Chicago, no creo que la conozcas

-¿Y porque volviste? Digo, no es que me moleste, solo que de Chicago a Forks hay un gran mundo de diferencia –caminaba enfrente de mi para mirarme a los ojos, era una pequeña maquina de verdad o mentira ambulante, además no se como no se caía sino estaba viendo para donde iba

-Mi familia tuvo que mudarse –le explique tratando de vigilar que no cayera, pero parecía danzar por el corredor de espaldas

-¿Tuvo? –_bravo Edward, ella lo nota todo, no se porque mejor no le dices la verdad, para que después tu padre te mate por tu indiscreción_

-Si –_piensa, piensa_ –es que a Carliles le surgieron unos negocios y trabajos especiales aquí

-Que raro nombre el de tu papi- sonrió de nuevo –pues me parece súper que estés aquí y mas que te haya tocado en mi clase

-A mi también –dije sinceramente, aunque había algo detrás de esa afirmación

-¡Vamos! Corre antes de que se acaben la pizza –tiro de mi manga fuerte arrastrándome a la cafetería

Llegamos al lugar atestado de estudiantes y la pequeña me dijo que me formara para comprar el desayuno mientras buscaba una mesa vacía, se marcho saludando a muchos chicos que se acercaron. Una voz dulce hablaba detrás de mí en la fila, no solo era el tono de su voz dulce, sino lo que decía lo que me hizo permanecer en silencio para escucharla.

-Es mi deber, no me molestaría incluso tener que enfrentarme a todo por ellos Ángela-sonaba melancólica, una necesidad extraña me dijo que ella necesitaba que también la protegieran. _Talvez a Carlise no le moleste que entable amistades con alguien mas que Alice_

_-_Si lo entiendo-contesto la otra voz, supuse que era Ángela- es solo que me molesta que digan cosas así

-Ya no me molesta, lo juro –no le creí – me gustaría explicártelo, es como si –paro unos segundos pensando –como si tuvieras una identidad secreta, en donde ayudes manteniendo felices a los demás, pero los periódicos te llamaran "intento de Héroe" ¿dejarías de hacer lo que amas por eso?

-No, claro que no –dijo su amiga –es como ese súper héroe ¿Cómo se llama?

-Spiderman –i_diota, idiota, idiota ¡Como les hablas! Notaron que escuchabas su conversación invesil falto de modales_

-Si ese es –dijo Ángela –gracias

-De nada, soy …-voltee el rostro para encarar la vergüenza de no respetar la conversación de dos damas, pero unos ojos chocolate me paralizaron la lengua y sentí que perdí la respiración

No hable por unos segundos, seguramente pensaron que era idiota o algo así. Y es cierto, lo era. La chica de los ojos chocolates me miro extrañada, como tratando de reconocerme ¿yo la conocía?. _Di algo, solo di tu nombre o al menos discúlpate. _Pero era inútil, no podía moverme, ni hablar, ni respirar, solo estaba pasmado allí…como deslumbrado. Ella era hermosa, no a la manera que mi madre solía decir "producida", sino de esas que cuando las encuentras piensas en una obra de arte, de esas que serán hermosas toda su vida y de las que te quedas atrapado.

-E...Edward –_dios mío, yo estaba tartamudeando_

-Mucho gusto–dijo Venus* tímidamente, una leve curvatura apareció en la esquina de sus labios rosas, ella intentaba sonreír pero algo se lo impedía. Me pregunte que seria, talvez yo podía ayudarle en algo

-Voy a pagar esto, mucho gusto –dijo la otra muchacha apenada y se marcho dejándonos solos, sentí que mi cara ardía del sonrojo, ella pareció volver a sonreír levemente

-Discúlpenme por oír lo que decían, no fue mi intención- las palabras sonaron atropelladas

-Si, no importa –bajo la mirada como melancolía, _no estés triste, es como un balde de agua fría que un cuadro de tan bello no sonría –_bueno, al menos se que súper héroe soy ahora ¿no?, no todos tienen el placer de serlo

-Yo creo que te pareces mas a la mujer maravilla –¡_Que te pasa! Porque mejor no le dices que se case contigo y vivan felices toda la vida, _gracias conciencia irónica, a pesar de todo no era mala idea

Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo: apenado, feliz, dichoso, triste por su desdicha, eufórico, miedoso, y muchas cosas mas. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentir tanto? Nunca me había sucedido.

-Gracias, supongo –ella también estaba algo apenada –pero ya sabes que es lo que dicen, grandes poderes conceden grandes responsabilidades

¡Y aparte veía películas de súper héroes! Había alguien mas perfecto, lo dudo.

-¡Edward! –grito una vocecilla feliz acercadote, ya me había acostumbrado en el poco rato a ella

-Aquí estoy Alice –murmure, su voz me trajo de nuevo al mundo real

-Hola Ally- hablo la preciosa chica, algo dulce brotó de sus labios. Era amor puro y preocupación hacia Alice, talvez serian amigas

-Hi Bella- _no podía esperar otro nombre para alguien como ella, _la pequeña duende la abrazo como sino la hubiera visto en años

Así juntas se noto la diferencia entre las dos jóvenes. No era una diferencia plenamente física, ya que las dos poseían pálida piel y ojos chocolates (aunque los de Bella, a pesar de la incertidumbre que tenían, me parecían lo más hermoso de todo). Era mas bien lo que desprendían cada una, Alice era pura energía, felicidad, adrenalina. Hasta el color de su ropa la caracterizaba, de colores felices y una sonrisa blanca enmarcando su pequeño rostro. Bella, ella era diferente, aun cuando se notaba que algo sucedía con ella, aun cuando su sonrisa y voz estaban matizadas con desesperanza. Ella, así vestida de negro y pulcramente arreglada con una coleta de caballo, me hacia sentir como hielo frente al sol. Tenia un alma buena, una hermosura deslúmbrate, detalles pequeños que hacían de ella un sueño de los que crees que nunca aparecerán en tu vida. ¿_Qué diablos me sucedía? Solo la acababa de conocer_. Aun así un sentimiento de familiaridad se retumbo el corazón.

-Que padre que ya se conozcan –salto de la emoción- Edward es mi nuevo compañero en algunas clases- en una situación así hubiera extendido la mano para estrechársela, pero tuve miedo de no que diablos –Bella es mi hermana

¿Hermana? Alice tenía una hermana, ella era Bella Jones. Mi objetivo primordial, mi precioso objetivo primordial. No supe si llorar o ser feliz.

**Trozo del ****periódico de Chicago News **

**Lunes, 21 de agosto de 1995**

Ayer por la tarde, se suscitó una terrible desgracia en las calles aledañas al Museo de Historia Natural. En el numero 80 de la calle de Columbia, se encontraron muertos una joven pareja en la sala de su hogar. Solo una bala en la cabeza acabo con el futuro de tan bello matrimonio. Según comentarios de los vecinos, sus nombres eran Charlie y Renne, auque la información no ha sido confirmada por nuestras autoridades, ignoramos la razón. Por lo que se ha mantenido un estrecho contacto esperando saber más sobre el caso.

**Lunes, 21 de agosto de 1995**

**VOLETIN ESPECIAL**

Han sido confirmados los nombres del matrimonio tristemente asesinado en la calle Columbia numero 80. René y Charlie Swan, que fueron encontrados en su casa en la madrugada de este mismo dia, recibieron un disparo de bala de una DESERT EAGLE calibre 50 en la sien, matandolos de inmediato. Este tipo de pistola es particular de ciertos grupos de delicuentes, por lo que sus nombres fueron investigados por nuestro equipo de trabajo.

Charlie Swan, o mejor conocido como "El escorpion Swan", fue un conocido traficante de vinos en toda Italia y de 6 años para aca, residió en los Estados Unidos. El matrimonio solo tuvo un desendiente, pero no se nos informa si sobrevivio al terrible ataque…


	6. El Principe Encantador

**Sumarry: esta historia es mia, los personajes no y shalalala XD**

**LA AUTORA DICE: gracias la abuela, eres muy linda, me haz animado un poco. Por eso escribí el cap, sino la vdd no lo hubiera hecho. Perdona si no es muy bueno, pero me inspire en mi vida (que no es interesante) pero Edward te quiere decir algo…**

_Mucho gusto señorita, bien, solo quería agradecerle por la hospitalidad de darle ánimos a mi preciosa Carlett. Ha estado un tanto melancólica estos días, trate de explicarle de todos los modos a mi alcance que si es lo que ama debe seguir haciéndolo. De verdad te agradezco que le devuelvas un poco de su luz, hasta muy pronto._

_Atte. _

_E.C. _

**Como dije antes, me insipire en una cosa que me paso. Ahora creo que los príncipes existen y son guapos!!! Aun viajando en subway o bus. El cap no es largo, pero es que ustedes no me ayudan mucho la vdd por eso me consuelo en los brazos de mi novio XD**

**El Príncipe Encantador**

"_Los príncipes exciten, solo que no tienen caballos, ni espadas y su sangre es roja como la mía. Llegan a tu vida de formas misteriosas, sutiles y mágicamente espontáneas; porque el destino siempre esta a favor de ellos. ¿Cómo reconocerlo? El príncipe te respeta, te trata como su princesa, te adora sin condición, es amable y calido; es apasionado y romántico, es caballeroso y atento. Solo hay un problema, hay como 100 en esta tierra"_

**BELLA POV**

Me recordaba a alguien, no sabia bien a quien pero tenia la sensación que lo habia visto en otra parte.

-¿Por qué no se van a sentar? Yo mientras tengo que ir a ver a la maestra de deportes–habló mi hermana, nos señalo una de las mesas en medio de la cafetería, pero cuando iba a dirigirme hacia allá la calida voz de nuestro acompañante me paró

-Déjame ayudarte –con delicadeza quito la charola de mis manos y sonrió suavemente, como tanteando el asunto, de pronto me sentí extraña

No de una manera mala, era algo más que no alcance a comprender. Ese chico era muy hermoso, atento y caballeroso, incluso algo dulce cuando me miraba. Se sentía bien estar con el, pero no entendía el porque. Su rostro era hermoso, varonil y misterioso, el guardaba un secreto, una grande lo podía percibir. Eso no restaba nada a su increíble forma de ser, me pregunto si aun existen los príncipes de los cuentos, el talvez seria uno de ellos. _Isabella_, hablo mi conciencia, _deja de andar en la nubes, el chico solo es atento por educación. Además tu tienes un deber con tus hermanos, tienes cosas que arreglar. _Tenía razón, dejaría de pensar en cosas como esta, después de todo, todas las personas que ame se fueron; solo me quedaban mis hermanos y es mi deber protegerlos.

-Ehh…bueno –tartamudeo un poco, intentado hacer conversación –así que Alice es tu hermana

-Si, así es- le conteste sin mirarlo, no quería estropear de concentración en los asuntos importantes que debía hacer hoy, tenia que comprobar la mentira de Emmett

-Oh, ella es una persona estupenda _-¿le gustaría Alice?,_ a pesar de la supuesta concentración algo dentro me punzo fuerte en el pecho y una sensación fría recorrió mi espalada _¿Por qué sentía decepción? _

-Si, ella es maravillosa –mi voz sonó débil, _no sientas Bella, si no sientes nadie te podrá hacer daño_ –supongo mi cariño de hermana no me hace ser muy objetiva, pero ella es única, algo rara a veces pero única

-¿te sucede algo? –pregunto, el matiz fue algo dolorido

-No –mentí, como siempre hacia ahora –nada

-Me encantaría creerte pero no puedo

Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con sus impresionares ojos verdes, mi perdí en ellos, juro que le iba a decir algo pero un estremecimiento dentro me lo impidió. Eran como miles de mariposas en el estomago, el rubor acudió a mis mejillas levemente, me sorprendí ante la sensación de calidez en el cuerpo; hacia tanto que no sentía algo que no fuese temor ¿Cómo pude olvidar que tenia un corazón hace mucho tiempo?

-Cullen –Jessica Stanley se acerco al joven hermoso y se sentó a lado de el- ¿no te han dicho que eres hermoso? Pues lo eres –lo beso en la mejilla – deberíamos de salir un día

Quise quemarla viva, aplastar sus huesos calcinados, arrancarle el cabello, gritar, berrear y muchas cosas mas. _¡Que es lo que pasa conmigo!_ La mire con furia, pero antes de que se diese cuenta voltee el rostro para mirar hacia otro lado. Espera un momento… ¿Cullen? ¿no era ese el apellido que la abuela nombro en aquella conversación? Si, si era

-Es mejor que me vaya _-¿Por qué te vas? Tienes que preguntarle si conocía a la abuela, _dijo la conciencia –con permiso –yo simplemente no quería estar allí

-Bella, no te vayas –su aterciopelada voz sonó detrás de mi

-La clase de Biología va a empezar, no me gusta llegar tarde

-Te acompaño entonces- Jessica bufo, me alegre de ello y eso no estaba bien

-Creo que Jessica se quedara sola –una parte mala de mi afloro sarcástica –hasta pronto Jess

-Adiós Isabella –escupió venenosa, me odiaba mas de lo que me odiaba antes por Mike, la iba a corregir respecto a mi nombre cuando…

-Es Bella –dijo Edward y tomo la mochila de mi hombro para ayudarme –vamos

No pude evitar sonreír, era algo increíble. Ya no controlaba mis emociones.

-Y me vas a decir que es lo que te hace desdichada

-Creo que no nos conocemos tanto como para que deba decirte mis cosas

-Si, creo que si –dijo algo triste, ¡que derecho tenia yo de quitarle la sonrisa dulce al príncipe encantador! –perdona

-No, perdóname tu –trate de disculparme –es solo que me siento estresada, de verdad

No quieze ser grosera contigo, es solo que tengo cosas que hacer hoy y…

-Descuida no pasa nada, tienes todo el derecho de molestarte –_derecho de sentir_, yo no tenia permito eso, ya nunca mas

-¿siempre eres tan amable? –me vi muy impertinente, pero tenia la duda

-Me gusta tratarte como te mereces –sonrió y por no se cuanta vez sentí algo en el pecho, latía fuerte el corazón, tan fuerte que casi se me salía del pecho

Su sonrisa era deliciosa, atrevida, encantadora, dulce, irresistible, era algo mas que una sonrisa. Tenia ese toque de sensualidad que la hacia única, ahora su sonrisa torcida era la cosa mas linda que había visto, mas bien el era el ser mas lindo que había visto.

-¿Bella? –me había quedado en shock

-Eh…si, si ¿Qué pasa?-ahora fui yo la que tartamudeo

-Perdón si soy atrevido, pero ¿me dejarías acompañarte? –sus ojos profundos me derritieron –no me gustaría que te fueras sola, talvez podría ayudarte con esos deberes que tienes, claro si tu quieres

-Si, si quiero


	7. Despertando

**Atención: los personajes no son mios, bueno si pero no, es decir…mejor dilo tu Edward:**

**-**_Esta bien querida. Los nombres de los personajes fueron creados por la escritora Stephanie Meyer bajo el nombre del libro Crepúsculo, pero la historia es salida de la imaginación de mi Carlett_**. **

**La ****autora dice: **

**La abuela: gracias linda, me encantan tus porras. Y perdón, pero no puedo dejarlo ir a visitarte, sabes… soy una chica celosa XD en fin, espero que les guste este capi **

**Climntempnestra: gracias!! Te agradesco por tu review, por eso me he apurado a actualizar, prometo que se pondrá interesante. De verdad seguiré escribiendo, muchas muchas muchisisisisimas gracias. Edward kiere escribirte:**

_Que tal Climntempnestra, le quiero agradecer pos su comentario hacia la historia de mi preciosa Carlett. A veces se siente triste, p__ero por personas agradables y atentas como usted vuelve a sonreír y eso me hace mas feliz a mi que a nadie mas en el mundo. Espero que siga leyendo lo que la mente de mi dulce Carlett piensa sobre mí, es agradable creer que me ama tanto como para escribir historias como estas. Y gracias de nuevo, espero que este bien._

_Att. E.C. _

**Si, lo se es un dulce y pensar que es mi novio XD. Quiero decirles que puse el fanfic en grado M porque mas adelante no se lo que vaya a suceder entre esta pareja, pero no soy tan grafica como otras grandes escritoras, espero hacerlo bien, ustedes me dicen que piensan. Aquí sigo VV colmillitos**

Despertado

"No hay mayor causa de llanto que no poder llorar"

**POV Edward**

_Me dijo que si, me dijo que si. Ella me dijo SI a mi. __Tranquilo, solo la acompañaras, no es que se case contigo. _Trate de mostrarme lo mas normal posible y no correr por los pasillos gritando de emoción, seguro eso la asustaría y eso no seria agradable. La acompañe a su escritorio y deje con cuidado sus cosas en el lugar que le correspondía en el laboratorio de biología.

-Usted debe ser el joven Cullen –un hombre que tenia facha de ser el maestro me dijo

-Así es, mucho gusto –le extendí la mano, ¿_Por qué no pude ser así con Bella? ¿A dónde se fue todo mi control y seguridad cuando estaba con ella? _

**-**Que tal –me estrecho la mano dudoso, supongo que no todos los alumnos se presentaban así –creo que se tendrá que sentar con la señorita Swan -¡_gracias oh buen dios!_

-Claro- creo que me apresure a ir a sentarme a lado de ella, porque el maestro me hablo de nuevo

-Cullen, espere –me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara a su escritorio y así lo hice –tenga cuidado con la señorita Swan, ha estado un poco "extraña" estos últimos meses, es una excelente alumna, no me mal entienda –supongo que se excuso por mi cara hacia su comentario, tal vez golpear a un maestro el primer día de clases seria algo serio para mi padre

-Discúlpeme señor, pero prefiero conocer antes que juzgar –voltee la mirada hacia nuestra banca, ella estaba apartándose unos cabellos de su pálido rostro de porcelana –talvez todos ustedes sean los "extraños"- dije y me retire molesto

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto con su dulce voz Bella al sentarme a su lado, sus ojos chocolate me calmaron

-No, es solo que me parece que el profesor y yo no concordamos en nuestras opiniones

-Oh –musito formando un círculo con sus labios rosas, era adorable

Trabajamos muy bien toda la clase por lo que el profesor no se acerco mucho a revisar lo que hacíamos en la practica de "Mitosis", aunque sus ojos mostraban miedo hacia mi. a veces me sucedía, las personas solían tener miedo hacia nosotros, pero ese después de todo era mi trabajo, ser fuerte para proteger a los demás. Aunque para ser sinceros Bella me hacia perder sorprendentemente la concentración, en concusión tartamudee dos veces y se me cayo la pluma como unas tres. Ella solo sonreía tímida, pero la alegría no llegaba completamente a sus ojos.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –pregunte

-¿eh? –musito como sorprendida, parecía que me estaba _mirando ¿ella se deslumbraría conmigo también?_ Era obvio que no, pero me gustaba creer lo contrario

-Me refiero a tus deberes, ¿A dónde te llevare?

-Ah, eso –pensó un momento –creo que domare el toro por los cuernos

-¿A que te refieres? Creo que no entiendo

-Supongo que no me entenderías, pero no te preocupes es mejor así –encogió los hombros

-Bella, ¿te puedo pedir algo? –trate de no mirarla para hablar fluida y cuerdamente

-Si, claro

-Me encataria que confiaras en mi –dije –se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero si tu necesitaras algo solo dímelo y ya- _yo jamás me opondría a algo que ella deseara, jamás_ –talvez un amigo que te escuche o el coche para ir a algún lado –_o mi corazón donde eres dueña _–lo que sea

-Gracias –sonrió pero esta vez sus ojos brillaron, como si quisiera llorar –perdón es que he tendido una mala situación y todo esto me pone sentimental

-No te disculpes –mi mano se acerco a rozar su mejilla, me pregunte como se sentiría tocar su piel cremosa, pero no llegue hasta ella

Aferre mi puño al costado de la banca, luchando por no ser atrevido con ella. Quería ser un caballero, no dejarme llevar por mis instintos, pero no era fácil. Deseaba apretarla a mi cuerpo y que nadie mas le hiciera daño nunca, deseaba decirle que estaría bien todo, pero era muy pronto para eso. Así que solo me quede callado para que no se avergonzara y le sonreí; pareció ayudar porque de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron de un tentador rosa calido.

Mas tarde sonó el timbre, la ayude a cargar sus cosas y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento en donde estaba mi coche. Me mostró el suyo que era un tanto aparatoso, pero que la ayudaba a llegar sin mucho problema a cualquier lugar, solo que esa mañana había olvido llenar el tanque por lo que apenas habían llegado a la escuela. Nota mental: Ir por Bella en la mañana, no queremos que el auto se descomponga y le pase algo a mi futura esposa

-Así que nos llevaras a la casa- no fue una pregunta

-Me ofrecí Alice

-A mi me parece perfecto. Así puedes saber en donde vivo –me guiño un ojo

-Creo que estamos aprovechándonos de tu amabilidad –dijo Venus*, apenada subió a la parte de atrás del auto ya que Alice insistió en ir adelante conmigo

-Por supuesto que no, me encata llevar mujeres hermosas en mi auto, uno no tiene siempre esa dicha-le sonreí

-Gracias Edward –se emociono Alice –eres tan encantador

-Aun así, creo que es demasiado….

-¿Lujoso? –la interrumpí

-Si, creo que si –dijo ella

-Y que tal si condujera una carcachita–le pregunte

-Bella ama los clásicos, ese auto que tiene se lo compro mi abue porque ella insito que era perfecto

-Es perfecto Alice –le saco la lengua a su hermana – además te deja todos los días en la escuela, no te quejes de los coches adultos

-No digo que no sirva, solo que mira este auto es precioso- casi brinco –algún dic tendré un porshe amarillo y morirás por que sea yo la que te lleve a la escuela

-Si claro –dijo sarcástica

Llegamos a la casa de Bella pronto, aunque yo tratara de tardarme lo más posible en irla a dejar, no quería separarme de la sensación que me provocaba al estar a su lado y escuchar lo que decía. Era tan diferente a las otras chicas y me recordaba algo, pero no sabia bien que era.

-Gracias Edward, haz sido muy atento

-Si Eddy eres en príncipe encantador –me abrazo Alice, mi preciosa Bella se volteo cuando su hermana hizo aquello

-Supongo que gracias Alice –le sonreír y me aparte siendo cuiadoso

-Si los príncipes son "los clásicos" a mi también me fascinan –anuncio teatralmente

-Entra ya Alice Jones –ordeno su hermana –gracias de nuevo Edward, nos vemos mañana –se despidió

Con el dolor de mi corazón me tuve que marchar de lugar, seria extraño que me quedara a acampar en su jardín delantero, aunque no me marche de inmediato. Que quede allí hasta que ella entro a su casa y cerro la puerta, casi puedo jurar que alguien se asomo en el bacón de la recamara de la planta alta. Desee que fuese ella.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando llego Emmett a la casa, ya eran las diez de la noche. Alice me había pedido permiso para quedarse a dormir con Jessica, le dije que si casi inmediatamente para que Emmett y yo pudiéramos hablar solos. Saque las boletas de su cuarto nuevamente, imprimí la información de Internet acerca de la escuela y baje a encarar al "toro".

-Emmett quiero hablar contigo- le pedí cuando llegue a la cocina

Traía facha de a ver ido a la escuela, pero su mochila seguramente llevaba solo ropa o algo así. Bebía un vaso de leche como simple y se veía algo cansado.

-Estoy exhausto Bella –adivine que diría eso –la escuela me ha dejado agotado, mañana hablamos

-Es acerca de eso de lo que quiero hablarte- respondí dejando las cosas que traía en la manos en la mesa para que la viera- ¿A dónde haz ido todo este tiempo Emmett? A la escuela no, por supuesto

-Si he ido a la escuela Bella –se excuso pero no creí ni una sola palabra

-Mientes, ¿a donde haz ido? –estaba molesta

-Por favor, no seas ridícula –tomo los papeles y los leyó, de pronto su expresión cambio y su piel se puso algo blanca -¿de donde sacaste esto? ¿te metiste a mi cuarto?

-No me voltee las cosas- le aclare – me dijeron que en esa escuela donde según tu estudias ingeniería, no existe esa facultad y ¡realmente no existe Emmett! –casi grite

-Que locuras –tomo un aire de prepotencia, tratándome como una chiquilla tonta

-No estoy loca

-Bella, he ido a la escuela ¿A dónde mas iría? –me dijo

-No lo se, eso es lo que quiero que me expliques ahora mismo

-Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada Bella, no eres mi madre, ¡demonios, eres mi hermanita pequeña!

-No soy tu hermanita pequeña, ya creci Emmett

-No tienes porque llevar a tus espaldas al mundo Bella, es estupido que siempre estes preocupada, que te sientes a ver que es lo que tienes que hacer sin disfrutar tu vida ¡No eres nuestra madre Bella!

-Cállate Emmett, si lo hago es porque los amo –sentí un nudo en la garganta

-Pero debes de entender que eres nuestra hermana, en ese caso seria yo el que debería de hacerme cargo de todo, no tu

-¿Y como piensas hacerte cargo? ¿Mintiendo? ¿Saliéndote de la escuela para no se que?

-No me juzgues Bella, no lo hagas por favor –sonó triste

-Entonces explícame, dime las cosas ¡ya no soy una niña a la que debes proteger! –le grite furiosa

-Yo siempre te voy a proteger, quieras o no quieras, asi sera siempre y no me preguntes mas porque no te voy a responder, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada –salio de la cocina y con paso firme subió las escaleras para meterse en su cuarto

-¡Pues entonces yo tampoco! –grite en la escaleras, tome las llaves de su jeep y salí de la casa corriendo

Un dolor en la garganta punzaba, quería llorar, pero no podía. Arranque el auto desesperada, Emmett había salido de la casa en cuanto escucho el portazo y salio tras de mi gritando mi nombre desesperado. Solo que no odia seguirme, así que acelere sin mirar atrás.

Por mas que trate no podía, no podía llorar y eso me hacia sentirme aun peor. El maldito mundo me estaba poniendo una barrera que no sabia como superar, Emmett mentía y no podía hacer nada ante eso. Solo llorar, pero tampoco eso podía hacer. Me refugie en un parque cercano la biblioteca, a donde solía ir de pequeña con mi abuela y jugaba con los niños de los vecinos. Me senté debajo de un sauce y coloque mi cabeza entre las piernas, todo era silencioso y me sentí perdida.

-¿Bella? –Hablo una voz aterciopelada y alce el rostro para encontrar un ángel guardián -¡Oh, Dios me haz asustado!, no sabia donde estabas, he estado como un loco buscándote por horas

-¿Horas? –me extrañe

-Son las doce de la noche Bella –me explico y se acerco a mi, su perfume llego a mi nariz tranquilizándome un poco

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dejaste tu celular en mi coche y cuando marque a tu casa, tu hermano Emmett me explico que habían discutido y saliste corriendo, te esta buscando –su voz sonaba preocupada –así que yo salí corriendo a buscarte también

-¿pero como supiste donde encontrarme?- Edward miraba al suelo

-No lo se, la verdad al principio pensé que estarías con Ángela, pero di vueltas ha todo el lugar hasta que este parque llamo mi atención, ignoro la razón pero aquí estas

No dijo mas, se acuclillo frente a mi y me abrazo, su cuerpo fuerte se apretó al mío componiendo lo que estaba mal en mi. Su suéter calido impregnado de la fragancia de su cuerpo era exquisito, mejor que cualquier colonia que existiera. Era reconfortante, tranquilízate, reparador, dulce, atrayente, imponente y lo mejor de todo, se acoplaba al mío. No puede mas, como si me despertara del letargo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y al final pude llorar. Llore como una niña, como hace mucho no hacia, llore de nuevo por la abuela, por Alice, por Emmett y sobre todo, por mi. Llore por mi incapacidad de poder manejar las cosas, por mi estupidez eterna, por mi soledad.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, aquí voy a estar –beso mi cabeza con dulzura –siempre

-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, ya me ha pasado

-Bella –su voz acariciaba mi nombre –yo no me iré nunca de tu lado, porque no PUEDO irme NUNCA de tu lado, necesito ahora estar contigo ¿tu quieres estar conmigo? –susurro en mi oído suplicante

-Si –solo pude articular

-Maravilloso –dijo suspirando y yo también suspire


	8. Recordando

**Ya saben los nombres de los personajes no son mios, la duela es Stephanie meyer pero como mi novio es Edward pues tengo permiso XD**

**La autora dice:**

**Por favor díganme si les gusta, por favor díganme!!! Es que no se si seguir, ya se que estoy siendo exagerada pero miren los reviews!! Son tan pocos, dudo de todo, si es buena y si no. ayuda**

**Recordar**

"Hay lazos que están destinados a existir"

**POV BELLA**

Cuando por fin pude ponerme de pie, con ayuda de mi milagro personal, caminamos por el parque unos minutos. Aquel lugar plenamente iluminado por la luna daba la sensación de tranquilizad, de perfección de un momento; las flores impregnaban con su aroma el lugar y unos grillos cantaban a la luz de media noche. Caminamos en silencio, no era de esos incómodos, era al igual que el, MARAVILLOSO. El dorso de su mano rozo el mío con delicadeza, chispas incontrolables saltaron como dando choques eléctricos a durmiente corazón. Y pude sonreír, al final lo había logrado solo, me estaba curando.

-Hermoso –musito maravillado, no lo mire a los ojos, solo me deleite con la dulzura de su voz resonando en la noche

-¿La noche? –pregunte

-No –negó, por fin lo mire sus ojos tenían el precioso color esmeralda vivo de siempre –bueno…creo que también es preciosa, pero me refería a tu sonrisa- sus dedos pasaron por mis labios y me hormiguearon –si, definitivamente me gusta mas cuando sonríes

Me sonroje de inmediato, mi corazón saltaba como loco, danzaba de aquí para allá gozoso por sus palabras, por el momento, por el, por cualquier dios que lo haya puesto en mi camino. Y lo recordé…

_**Año de 1995**_

Me había sentido triste toda la semana, mis papas no había llegado por mi a la casa de la abuela. Recuerdo pasar el tiempo sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, esperando a que llegaran, pero pasaron los días y las semanas, no había rastro de su auto en la calle.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de los Weber?

-No abuela, no vez que en cualquier momento llegaran mis papas, ya sabes que a mama le gusta que este lista –le dije una tarde, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, seguramente otra vez había llorado –abuela Jones no llores- me acerque a quitar las lagrimas de su bello rostro- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Es que a veces la vida es tan injusta, mira que dañar a un angelito –acaricio mis trenzas castañas –no me hagas caso

-Si quieres podemos ir al parque-le dije -¿te gusta el parque?

-Si, me gusta el parque

-Vamos, vamos-corrí por mi chamarra y salimos

Al llegar, la abuela me dejo subirme al kiosco antiguo que estaba en el centro, había muchas flores en las jardineras que lo radiaban. Le iba a decir a la abuela que subiera a ver las rosas cuando note que platicaba con un hombre; era mas joven que la abuela, tenia el rostro como los príncipes en los cuentos que me contaba mama en las noches y me acorde de ellos. Mi papa y mi mama me habían dejado, no habían vuelto por mí. ¿Estarían molestos? ¿Ya no me querían? Talvez papa si se había molestado por aquella tarde en que hable con un desconocido ¿y si ya me habían olvidado? Llore mucho, me senté en uno de los barrotes del kiosco y junte mis piernas para proteger mi cara.

-¿Qué tienes? –hablo un niño

-Nada, déjame –le conteste

-Pero si estas llorando –saco un pañuelo de su bocillo y me lo dio -¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que mis papas ya no me quieren –trate de explicar

-¿Y porque?

-Es que no han vuelto por mí

-Talvez se les hizo tarde –negué con la cabeza –talvez están ocupados –negué otra vez –una vez mi mama no llego a tiempo a la casa, pero después me explico que era por su trabajo- yo me cruce de brazos y voltee la cara para que el niño ya no me viera -¡Ya se! Te amo –dijo el niño sonriente pero después pregunto -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué? Estas loco

-Es que mi mama se pone feliz cuando mi papa le dice eso –explico alzando los hombros – y además tienes una sonrisa bonita

-Gracias-sonreí, el no se burlo de mi al notar que se me había caído un diente, como lo hacían los niños del kinder -¿tu papa es ese de allá?-señale al hombre guapo que estaba hablando con la abuela

-Si, el es doctor –dijo- yo no se si seré doctor o pianista

-Yo quiero ser…no se

-Si, definitivamente me gusta mas cuando sonríes –hablo el niño de los ojos verdes

_**Regreso al mundo actual **_

-¿sucede algo Bella? –pregunto Edward cuando me detuve a ver el kiosco

-No, solo recordé una cosa –camine de nuevo –creo que depuse de todo, si creo en el destino

-¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño extrañado

-Por un niño loco –me sorprendí a mi misma cuando reí por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-Esta bien mientras te rías, aunque podría llegara a tener celos del niño –bromeo y me aparto un mechón con la mano colocándolo atrás de mi oreja–vamos, ya es tarde

Llegamos a la casa cuando ya eran pasadas de la una, Emmett estaba en la puerta esperándome, Edward le había marcado cuando me encontró; quedaron en que mi hermano iría por la camioneta en la mañana, es decir en unas horas mas.

-Creo que nos veremos pronto –me mostró su Soria torcida-descansa

Entre a la casa, mi hermano no dijo nada, solo se quedo allí parado. Por suerte Alice no estaba, hubiera sido una ronda de preguntas que no se si quería responder. Emmett se acerco a mi Angel guardián cuando este entro en su auto, dejándome en la puerta de la casa mirándolos. Parecía que hablaban sobre algo importante por sus rostros, Edward puso una mueca entre miedo y dolor, mas tarde se despidieron. Regrese a mi cama con el cuerpo adolorido, esa noche soñé con el niño de los ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué es esto? –le dije a mi príncipe encajando, ¿_ok, cuantos apodos le vas a decir?_

-Es mi nuevo auto, bueno me lo presto Carlise pero cuenta como mío también

-¿pero y tu volvo?

-Tu dijiste que te gustaban los clásicos, así que te traje un clásico- dijo con su sonrisa torcida –además así no podrás negarte en salir conmigo

¿Salir…salir…con…el?

-¿Qué? –mi cara juro era un poema (sarcasmo)

-Estaba pensando en ir a Port Angels, o a donde tú quieras ir, solo si tú quieres

-Siempre voy a querer –entre en el coche sin mirarlo, pero se quedo parado un rato y depuse cerro mi puerta, cuando paso por detrás del auto salto alzando los brazos (como si hubiera anotado un gol)

-¿Pasa algo? –dije como si no lo hubiera visto –tu cabello esta un poco mas despeinado

-Seguro fue el viento –un leve rubor se hizo presente en su piel y se "acomodo" el cabello

-Seguramente si-dije y arranco

Llegamos juntos, eso quería decir que nos vio la mayor parte de la preparatoria salir del coche antiguo. Una de ellas fue Alice quien corrió hasta Edward, casi le da un ataque al ver que ya no era el mismo medio de transporte que el de ayer. Pensé toda la situación, todo había pasado muy rápido.

-Hola Bella –me hablo Mike cuando mi precioso Adonis fue por su chamarra, hacia mucho frió y yo estaba temblando

-Que tal Mike

-Te ves absolutamente guapa hoy –dijo socarrón –eres la mas sexy de la escuela

-Pues, gracias creo

-Es la única verdad Bella- se puso enfrene mío cuando trate de salir de allí –estaba pensando en ir al cine, tu y yo, tu sabes, solos en esa sala oscura -¿eso era un intento de seducción? Trataba de hablar como Edward pero en el no sonaba ni remotamente igual

-No lo creo Newton, Bella y yo saldremos hoy –dijo decidido mi Angel, traía en las manos su chamarra de cuero negra y la extendió para ayudarme a ponérmela

-Gracias-dije cuando ya estaba abrigada bajo el aroma de la chamarra, ¡olía a el!

-¿Es verdad Bella? –Mike estaba evadiendo a Edward

-Claro –conteste y el rubio puso una cara terrible

-Si nos permites, tenemos que irnos –tomo mi mochila la puso en su hombro y salimos de allí dejando a un Mike furioso

-Si las miradas mataran –dije

-Perdón por comportarme así Bella –parecía avergonzado –es solo que no lo tolero, no me da buena espina ese Newton

-Si, lo se, es algo raro

**POV LA AUTORA**

Mike se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio de la escuela, marco un numero ya conocido por el y espero a que contestaran.

-Si- musito bajo, con temor de que alguien lo escuchara –soy yo

-Mike, Mike Mike –se burlo la voz al teléfono –ya sabes que no nos gusta que hables

-Cállate, tu solo pásame a mi padre invesil, no te estoy preguntando nada

-Hey, no me hables así –dijo el muchacho al teléfono

-¡que me lo pases pedazo de ….

-¿Michael? –dijo una voz mas gruesa de hombre

-Padre –nervioso casi tira el celular- creo que ya se quien es

-¿crees? –la voz era severa –creer no es suficiente

-Pero padre…

-No Michel, ya te dije, creer no es suficiente….

Y colgó


	9. Mi Capacidad De vOlar

**Atención. LOS P****ERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYEr Y SHALALALAL VALE??**

**La autora dice: solo quiero que me dejen un review o llorare**

"**Mi cAPaCiDad De VoLAR"**

"Yo kiero es que solo tu me das, la forma en la que me haces sentirme, siempre cada dia. Porque no para, no se detiene, no cambia, no embejese, te amo. Siempre sera asi, yo he nacido para amarte"

"-Te amo- estas palabras contienen mi vida"

**BELLA POV**

Me pellizque miles de veces para saber si realmente mi vida actual no era solo un sueño, un mas maravilloso sueño. Edward no solo era el chico atractivo que todos apreciaban, era algo más, era todo. No me mentiré diciendo que no me encantaba su increíble rostro de dios griego, sus facciones perfectas, sus bellos ojos profundos, sus labios rosas, su piel tersa, y la perfecta forma de su cuerpo musculoso. Pero había mas en el, muchísimo mas; adoraba la forma en que me mira como expresando un infinito cariño, como si fuese yo algo maravilloso, adoro cuando sonríe de pronto todo pararía mas iluminado (incluso llegue a pensar que debía ser un Angel celestial, aun tengo mis dudas en cuanto a eso), la forma en la que me habla con esa cadencia caballeresca, sus detalles, la caricia de su mano contra la MIA sin llegar a tomármela por completo, el dulce beso que posa por las mañanas en mi frente al saludar, su preocupación por mi bienestar, su inteligencia desbordante, su humildad abrasadora, pero algo que nunca me alcanzaría a acostumbrar era su increíble capacidad de hacerme sentir maravillosamente viva, dichosa y embriagada de amor.

Había pasado un mes desde que nos habíamos vuelto amigos, un mes lleno de Edward Cullen. Pasaba por mi en las mañanas, y aunque me opusiera al hecho de que se tomara esa molestia, era impresionante como mi corazón se aceleraba al escuchar el timbre de mi puerta y saber que era el. Platicábamos horas en el msn, casi siempre de mi, ya que el no hablaba mucho de su vida; según el, era típica y normal por lo que no era necesario hablar de ella, por más que insistía el solo preguntaba cosas acerca de mi. Desayunábamos juntos en la cafetería, me hacia reír cuando me sentía algo triste por la situación con Emmett (que no mejoraba, solo nos alejamos).

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo mi casa? –pregunto un viernes por la tarde nervioso

-¿a tu casa? ¿En donde viven tus papas? –_si, eso era miedo autentico_

-Si, usualmente trato de correrlos pero no se van –dijo sarcástico mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida

-Me refiero a si estarán tu papas, Edward Cullen

-Si, me gustaría presentarte a mi madre, te amara por completo –aparto los ojos del camino y me miro –Bella, ¿te sientes bien? Estas pálida, creo que daré vuelta para ir al hospital

-No exageres- lo detuve antes de que virara el volante – es solo que… ¿y si no les caigo bien?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te van a amar! –respondió como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo –seguramente Esme te adoptara de inmediato, a ella no le importa si tuvieras pies de pato

-Tal vez no, pero que tal la locura, ese es un tema serio para los padres, Edward yo no creo que…

-Para –silencio mi boca con su mano delicada –adoro tu locura, te adoraría aun si tuvieras una cabeza de mono y aun así creería que eres maravillosa, bellísima y prefecta. Y mis padres lo creerán también, ya veraz –detuvo el coche –y si no, me puedo emancipar –sonrió

-No seas ridículo, entremos

-Esa es mi chica –quito mi cinturón de seguridad, salio del auto y abrió mi puerta

Casi vomito del miedo cuando me presento a sus padres, que mas bien parecían modelos, era obvio que alguien como Edward no podría tener un par de padres comunes. Esme era hermosa y calida, siempre sonriendo cortésmente, incluso CREI que después de todo si me adoptaría. Carlise era un sol, con su belleza deslumbrante y su calidez, al igual que su esposa hisicieron lo posible por mantenerme a gusto. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la forma de Edward al presentarme con ellos.

-Esme, Carlise, es ella –tomo mi mano suavemente para atraerme a su lado

-Así que eres Bella Jones, por la que mi hijo parece no poder dormir –hablo su madre con ternura y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso –si que eres hermosa, creo que Edward no me mintió

-Mama, me estas dejando en vergüenza

Lo siento, solo digo la verdad

Pasamos la tarde allí, se portaron muy amable y atentos. El único hecho extraño fue la actitud de Carlise cuando me fije en una foto enzima de su chimenea.

-Que preciosa foto, son ustedes cierto –pregunte

-Si, Esme y yo en una comida con unos grandes amigos –contesto algo nervioso –pero mejor vamos a ver si el postre esta listo

Después de eso Edward me llevo a mi casa, totalmente caballeroso hablo con mi hermano cuando me despidió y prometió marcarme al llegar.

-Vas a pintar su cuarto –no fue una pregunta, dijo cuando me ayudo a subir los botes de pintura a mi cuarto

-Así es Sherloock –sonreí

-Si no tienes problema, me encantaría ayudarte entonces –se ofreció dando una reverencia –se algo acerca de pintura

-¿Así, como que? –le pregunte sentándome en la cama

-Pues que por ejemplo se pone con una brocha –contesto sentándose a en la silla reclinable del escritorio, desasido dejos de mi

-Ven –golpee el espacio a lado mío de la cama

Titubeo un poco, pero al final se sentó a mi lado. Mi corazón casi se sale cuando nos miramos al mismo tiempo, sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los míos enviando una corriente eléctrica a mi espina dorsal. Podia sentir el embriagante aliento salir de su boca, respiraba mas rápido de lo normal al igual que yo. De repente solo miraba mis labios y yo los suyos, tan terriblemente tentadores, tan cercanos.

-Bella –susurro cada vez mas cerca

-¡NO LA PINTARAS DE COLOR ROSA ALICE! –grito mi hermano rompiendo el momento mágico, quise arrancarle la cabeza

-Emmm- se aparto apenado de mi- creo que mejor me voy, no quiero que tu hermano se moleste conmigo

-Esta bien –trate de no gritarle BESAME!!

Así paso una semana mas, Edward parecía mas extraño de lo normal, había veces que platicaba con Alice mas de lo usual o se quedaba viendo la pared de una forma extraña. Al final un día supe que era lo que pasaba.

-Mira, abre los ojos –dijo una noche mi príncipe, cuando establos solos en mi casa, en mi cuarto

Había pintado solo toda la pared blanca en un solo día mientras que yo había ido con Ángela a hacer la tarea de matemáticas. Tenia mis colores preferidos convidados en intricadas espirales llenas de imaginación que cruzaban el borde en el que se unían las paredes, estrellas pintadas llenaban casi techo formando una constelación y unas notas de música formaban una canción en lo alto de la cabecera de mi cama. No podría ser mas maravilloso_, ¿Cómo evitar amarte?_ Me pregunte a mi misma cuando voltee a mirarlo, el no se fijaba en su preciosa obra de arte, me miraba a mi.

-¿Te ha gustado Bella? –dijo dudoso y por primera vez tomo mi mano entres las suyas acercándola a su boca

-Es…es –una lagrima de emoción cruzo mi mejilla- hermoso

-Falta algo mas –se acerco al interruptor de luz y la apago –mira

En la parte superior una frase marcada con pintura fosforescente, que solo se miraba al apagar la luz, cruzaba como arco la partitura musical con la letra cursiva y prefecta de Edward:

_**Bella miniera, il proprietario della mia anima, vorreste essere il mio fianc2ee?**__** ti amo **_

(Bella mía, propietaria de mi alma, quisieras ser tu mi novia?, te amo)

-Yo…yo…-_respira, respira_ –Edward, yo si, si claro si

-¿Enserio? –su tono me divirtió ¿_Cómo lo dudaba?_ –¿si quieres Bella?

-Por supuesto que si Edward Cullen- lo abrase con toda la fuerza que al el cuerpo me dio, me embriague del perfume de su cuerpo y sentí su palpitante corazón frenético de emocion al igual que el mío

Separo un poco su rostro y con sus manos aterciopeladas tomo el mío dulcemente, miro mis labios. Se acerco poco a poco, midiendo mi reacción, que esta por demás era de total deslumbramiento, mas que nada en el mundo deseaba que fuese el quien me besara, el y solo el.

-Te amo –susurro –demasiado Bella

Su labios atraparon los míos con ternura y devoción, rozando una y otra vez insistentes, tan suaves y tersos que pensé jamás de los jamases me cansaría de besarlo. El aire de abandono, las piernas me temblaba, el corazón latía fuerte BUM BUM BUM danzando a tono con el suyo, aferre más manos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí. En respuesta alzo mi cuerpo pegándolo mas al suyo, pude sentir la emoción que el irradiaba. Y allí fue cuando pude volar sin despegar los pies del piso.

-Te amo –le dije en oído cuando nuestras respiraciones de acompasaron


	10. Como Ser Protegida

**Ya saben que… los personajes han sido soñados por Stephanie pero yo el tome prestado para escribir esto**

**La autora dice:**

**Adela:** gracias x estar aquí desde el principio, espero y sigas pensando lo mismo siempre

**Andre**: eres un dulce, gracias x el review. grascias x lo del DON!! XD y espero les guste este pequeño cap

**ANDY PCICCOLO CULLEN:** Wa, creo que eres la primera del grupo que me deja un review, de corazon muchisimas gracias. Ya saben que lo unico que amare por siempre es a Edward Cullen, i`m a twilightfan!!! AMO LOS REVIEW GRAXIAS POR LOS TUYOS

Pues bien gracias a todas las qu eme dejaron reviews, eso a ayudado mucho a que actyualiza pronto, sus animos son mi fuerza. De verdad las adoro, son una lindas conmigo. Espero que sigan leyendo, que les siga gustando y que sus dudas esten siendo aclaradas. Siempre dejo pistas, pero no se preocupen talvez en el prox capitulo o en el que sigue puedan observar como fue la historia antes de todo aquello. Ya se que a veces son muy cortos los capis, pero es que tengo mucho en la cabeza y si lo pusiera todo de una vez serian como 10 hojas. De nuevo gracias por todo, por los reviews, por las alertas, gracias

**PD:** dado que **ANDY PICCOLO CULLEN** lo ha pedido, le dije a mi novio que le escribiera un poko, hay viene, esperen tantito…

_Andy, ¿Qué te puedo decir yo? Te debo mucho, le haz devuelto la sonrisa (al igual que todos los que leen la historia) a mi Carlett y eso nunca te lo podré pagar. Espero que sigas leyendo el pequeño "libro" que ha hecho mi princesa imaginativa. Cuanta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca, espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Siempre que lo desees puedes preguntarme algo o pedirme un mensaje, si eres amiga de la dueña de mi vida entonces abriré un espacio para dedicarte unas palabras. Hasta muy pronto_

_atte.: Edward Cullen_

**Como Ser Protegida**

"El alma que hablar pude con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada"

PARA ESTE CAP, CREO QUE PODRAN ENTEDER MEJOR A EDD CON LA CANCION "QUISIERA SER" DE ALEJANDRO SANZ, AMO ESA CANCION…AMO A ALEJANDRO SANZ….PERDON Edward Amore, Alejandro solo el platónico I promesse

Paso por mi temprano como cada mañana muy puntualmente, pero en vez de colocar un beso en mi frente; me regalo una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, sus ojos brillaban mas que de costumbre y cuando se acerco a ayudarme con mis cosas tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios con necesidad. No sabia como alguien podía amar a Edward tanto como lo amaba, como describir todo lo que se sentía, como se le hincha a uno el pecho, y la manera en que podía caminar con todo este amor sin caerme.

-Buenos días –susurro en mi oído, cerré los ojos para sentir la forma aterciopelada de su voz

-Ejem...-interrumpió la vos de mi hermana –ya se que se aman mucho pero no coman pan enfrente de los pobres por favor

-Edward –dijo Emmett a su espalda –ven por favor

-Si claro, ahora vengo –abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me sentara y la cerro –no tardo

Se fue detrás de mi hermano, entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta de la entrada. Sentí miedo de repente ¿Qué quería hablar Emmett con mi novio_? Ahhh que lindo se escuchaba eso. _

-Alice, te fijaste si Emm no saco el rifle o algo así –pregunte a la pequeña duende que se estaba atrás maquillando su pálido rostro con de dedicación

-Como siempre exageras –comento –aunque si escuchamos golpes bajamos a ayudar a Edward, podría acabar como puré de papa si el grizzli le pone las manos enzima

-Alice, no me asustes –mis manos se pusieran frías y comenzaron a sudar

-Ya ya, era broma –cerro el espejo –te ayudare solo porque soy buena hermana y te quiero, espera aquí

**ALICE POV**

Me acerque con cuidado al alfeizar de la ventana, casi sin asomar cabeza observe que mi nuevo cuñado y Emmett hablaban en la sala. No parecían estar discutiendo, pero tampoco entendía bien sobre que era su platica, algo estaba seguro: de la relación Bella & Edward no se trataba todo.

-Yo siempre hago mi trabajo Emmett –contesto a lo que dijo mi hermano –no tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que me vez

-Solo me preocupo por mi familia, se de lo que son capaces y no queremos perder a alguien. Tu mas que nadie, me debes entender ahora –dijo serio el oso

-Siempre te he entendido, pero supongo que comprendo ahora mejor tu punto –hablo mi nuevo cuñado, casi me descubre cuando volteó a ver la ventana, miraba a Bella desde allí –te dije lo que sentía antes de confesárselo a ella por respeto a nuestra amistad, pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ella, juro que no puedo. Y ni si quiera se me ocurre intentarlo

-No debiste involucrarte tanto Edward, las mentiras te van a carcomer, te lo digo por experiencia propia -¿_LE ESTABA MINETINDO A BELLA?_

-La amo, mas que a nadie. Y si de protegerla se trata, nadie lo hará mejor que yo eso te lo puedo jurar también –miro a mi hermano –si se ocurriera "eso", no dudaría en protegerla con mi vida propia

-Eso espero Cullen eso es lo único de lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro –estrecharon sus manos como un pacto, Edward se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta

Corrí como loca para llegar al coche antes de que mi nuevo cuñado supiera que había escuchado la platica. Bella no cabía mas de los nervios pero algo me dijo que esa conversación no debía llegar a sus oídos. ¿Qué podría decirle yo si ni siquiera entendía que era lo que sucedía?

-¡Y bien! –murmuro Bella con nerviosismo

-No era nada del otro mundo, solo que te cuidara –después de todo no le estaba mintiendo –ya sabes como exagera Emmett –mire a Edward que se acercaba al auto

-Ok, creo que los dos son algo exagerados –ya no dijo mas

**EDWARD POV**

Mira a Alice por el retrovisor, parecía estar observadote mas de lo normal pero no preste mucha atención a ello. Seria mentira decir que no era Bella quien ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, ¿y como no seria solo ella, si era la mismísima Venus a quien yo tenia por novia? Seguramente hasta la misma afrodita sentía en su templo celos hacia mi preciosa Bella. La mire de reojo cuando llegamos a la escuela, lucia esplendorosa con esa sonrisa dulce en sus labios rosas, su cabello olor a fresas, su pálida y cremosa piel. Hermosa, tan hermosa. Casi quería gritarle a todo el mundo mi dicha, mi placer de ser solo de ella y ella solo mía. Desee poder regalarle mi vida en un beso, envolverle mis ilusiones y anhelos y colgárselos como estrellas, dedicarle todas mis notas musicales, cuidarla y amarla siempre.

-Edward –me llamo calidamente

-Bella -¿_notaria ella que acariciaba su nombre con mi voz?_

-No se bailar –sonó totalmente avergonzada y algo triste

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? –me pregunte mas a mi mismo, ella era un Angel, los Ángeles vuelan no bailan

-Pues que tu dijiste querer ir al baile y yo no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo se hace –desesperada trono los dedos de sus manos

-Tranquila Bella mía, todo depende que quien te guié –toma sus delicadas manos y entrelace una de ellas a la mía, mientras caminábamos –pero si no quieres ir, siempre podemos hacer algo mas

-Si quiero ir –musito y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, un calor en aquella parte del pecho me hizo sonreír –nunca he ido ya que no me llamaban la atención, pero creo que siendo tu mi pareja seria un pecado mortal no asistir al baile, ¡Imagina no aprovechar la oportunidad de verte en traje de gala! –hablo fuertemente

-Creo que seria igual de terrible que no verte a ti con un vestido- lo medite un poco, era cierto que ya había imaginado aquella noche –aunque no creo que puedas verte mas hermosa de lo que eres

No aguante mas las ganas de hacerlo, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos desesperados cada vez que la veía; así que obedecí a mi corazón que clamaba su nombre y uní nuestros labios en un beso que quise fuese terno. Coloque mi mano en su cintura para apresarla todo lo que podía sin llegar a lastimarla, acaricie su mandíbula con mi otra mano, rocé sus tibios labios hasta que un deseo voraz a apareció. Y estaba claro que Bella no ayudaba mucho a controlar mis instintos, con fuerza empujo nuestros cuerpos hasta que llagamos a una pared, aferro sus manitas a mi cabello y me beso con mas pasión del que permitida. ¡Ella acabaría conmigo! Sino con el amor que le profesaba, seria con esta pasión que me consumía. Aunque imagine que a de ser dulce morir besando. Los pulmones nos pidieron algo de tregua, pero me negué a separarme de ella, la abrase contra mi pecho y coloque besos cortos desde su mandíbula a el oído.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo esta mañana? -le dije al oído, su cuerpo se estremeció

-No, aun no-contesto ella casi sin aliento

-Je t'aime, Belle la mien –susurre

-Me encanta que lo digas –sonrió entre mis labios

-Entonces siempre lo diré –dije -¡TE AMO BELLA JONES! –grite

De por si la escuela entera ya nos miraba, ahora con mas razón todos voltearon a vernos. Bella casi se vuelve de color jitomate, así que la toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a la clase que le tocaba a ella.

-Tenia que decirlo –me excuse sonriéndole, talvez así me perdonaría

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, me dan pánico las masas –sonrió también y beso mis labios una tercera vez

Luche para no alargar el rocé de nuestros labios frente a todo el salón de mi preciosa Venus caminante, así que solo coloque sus libros en el escritorio correspondiente y con el dolor de mi corazón me despedí de ella. Pero antes de que me marchara ella grito

-J'aussi je t'aime Edward Cullen

Corrí como loco por todo el pasillo, seguramente todos creyeron que había perdido el juicio, pero que hermoso era perder la cordura por amor. Proferí varios "yeah" "amo a bella" y otros, de camino a mi salón. Algunas muchachas se notaron tristes por lo de mi noviazgo, pero era claro que no podía mirar mas allá de Bella.

**Mas tarde…**

-Es una ordinaria, no se como alguien como El puede ser novio de esa chica –comento la detestable de Jessica, por un momento me pregunte a quien se referían –pero vamos mírenla –señalo a un Angel que salía de sus clases hablando con Angela –no es mas que una …

-Disculpa –la interrumpí -¿estas hablando de mi novia? –la cuestione furioso, trate de nos ser grosero aunque se lo merecía

-Yo…-tartamudeo la rubia, pero se armo de valor –pues la verdad si Eddy, ¿Cómo puedes estar con esa cosa?

-No te permito que la insultes –le dije mientras mis ojos la fulminaban – ella vale mas de lo que tu podría llegar a valer algún día

-Si claro –dijo irónica

-Por supuesto que si Jessica Willesica –una voz detrás de mi hablo, era Alice –te escuche y esto es lo que pienso de ti –antes de que pudiera detenerla, la pequeña Alice le profano un duro puñetazo en la cara feamente blanca de Stanley –me entere de lo que andas pregonado de mi hermana y NO VALES NADA –la tome de la cintura antes de que se le abalanzara encima de la basura de su ex amiga –te vuelves a meter con mi hermana y tu cara quedara desfigurada para siempre

-¡Alice! –grito mi Venus atemorizada por la situación -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo sacaba la basura –me miro- puedes bajarme, ya me calme

-Veámonos antes de que venga un profesor y nos expulsen –dijo Lauren y cada quien tomo su camino

-No debiste pelear con ella, no se merece ni eso Alice –la regaño Bella

-Si, ya se, no me sermonees

-Yo creo que se lo merecía –le dije a mi cuñada –buena izquierda duende

-Edward –ahora me regaño a mi –apoyame

-Perdón cariño, pero es tu turno de ser protegida


	11. Al Final Ser Feliz

**ATENCION: ya saben la historia, pero es necesario decir que… Stephanie Meyer es la dueña legal de estos personaje pero aquí estoy yo para crear historias en mi cabeza loka**

**La autora dice:**

**Gracias Andy!!! Que linda eres!! Me encantas tus reviews, adoro cuando dicen lo ke piensan. Que mejor que recibir tan hermosa paga por hacer lo que mas amo. Grascias a todas las que me apoyan, alas que me siguen a las que estan alli. Se que muchas quieren que les precente a mi Edward pero comprendanme SOY UNA CELOSA!! Y no keremos muertas x aquí XD pero si me piden un msj de el, con gusto le paso el recado para que lo escriba. El feliz de hacerme feliz**

**Nota: he t****ratado de subir lo mas pronto posible, porque ustedes me ayudan con sus reviews, me siento llena de energia cuando los mandan. Asi que ya estoy en el siguiente cap y si lo termino mañana o pasado lo subo. Se que no ha venido lo interesante, pero prometo varias cosas, solo que kisiera que el amor entre ellos fuese real, ke vivieran con ello y despues… ya veran**

**Andy!!**

**Ps me encataria eso de publicarlo, pero no se bien como, me fascinaría que me dijeras como… ya te explique ke soy celosa?? Jaja ha ya lo habia dicho vdd? **

**Alice tendra tambien a su principe y Rose tambien estara, solo q ps …ellos …mejor chacalo después, vendran pronto**

**La adoro niñas mucho mucho mucho gracias**

**Pd. El final del cap se lo dedico a mi precioso novio Edd, te amo mas que a nadie XD**

**Viviendo Por Fin**

"Contigo, la luna y los libros. ¿Quién no podria ser feliz?"

"aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, cuando observe la forma perfecta de otro ser que se acoplaba a mi alma…hay lazos destinados a existir y yo ya no creo en coincidencias. Nos pertenecemos mas que a nadie en el mundo"

**BELLA POV**

Alice trabajo como loca toda la semana para encontrar los vestidos que serian perfectos para la ocasión, el baile de gala de la escuela. Hizo que Edward y yo la lleváramos hasta Port Angels a recorrer cada una de las tiendas que vendieran ese tipo de ropa, de hecho Edward casi me termina cargando de lo cansada que estaba (me llevaba comida para que no me desmayara y cargaba las bolsas de Alice sonriente). Al final ni siquiera yo pude ver mi propio vestido, mi hermana había puesto su bufanda en mis ojos para que no supiera ni de que color seria, solo me lo probo para saber si me quedaba y me hizo darle el dinero para pagar. Por supuesto ni a mi novio se lo mostró.

-Pero si es mi vestido, tengo derechos Alice –me queje

-No me importa, imagina la sorpresa que te llevaras ese día, será emocionante –dio saltitos eufórica

-No, no lo será –me negué –Edward dile algo a tu cuñada

-Creo que Bella no debe verlo, pero enséñamelo a mi, prometo guardar el secreto –casi rogó con sus ojos verdes

-No, es un definitivo y absoluto NO –pego las bolsas a su cuerpo protegiéndolas –te prometo que se vera maravillosa

-Ella siempre se ve así –me beso en los labios suavemente –maravillosa

-te amo- le dije

-yo mucho mas –contesto el, mi garganta se cerraba de la emoción cada vez que decía eso. Siempre era más absolutamente perfecto que la vez anterior

-Agh! –dijo Alice- me asquea tanta miel, te juro que siento pegajoso el piso de la que derraman –bromeo arrugando la nariz

-Que quieres si adoro a tu hermana –me atrajo a su pecho –las invito a comer, es necesario que recobren fuerzas

-Bien vamos –dijimos las dos

Casi me tropiezo al entrar al restaurante italiano a donde nos llevo mi precioso novio, así que en un rápido movimiento me tomo entre sus brazos y cruzamos el umbral del lugar como un par de recién casados, reímos como locos por las reacciones de la gente en el recinto.

-Algún día así estaremos –dijo mirando a un par de ancianos que tomaban vino agarrados de la mano

-¿ancianitos? –pregunte, cuando me bajo al suelo

-No –sus ojos brillaron –enamorados eternamente

-Yo no me pienso ir a ningún lado Edward –tome su bello rostro entre las manos

-Yo tampoco Isabella Cullen –sonrió mas ante el nombre –me quedare contigo hasta el día en que ya no desees mi compañía

-Que tontería –me acerque mas a el –eso jamás pasara- lo bese como siempre, con todo el cariño que me daba el alma

-Dios mío –casi grito mi hermana –apenas y me volteo y ya están otra vez succionándose –saco la lengua, trate de alejarme de mi novio y recobrar la compostura pero el no me soltó

La muchacha recepcionista me miro con recelo al llevarnos a la mesa, supuse que le paresia poca cosa a lado de el modelo Calvin Klein que me tomaba de la mano feliz. Cuando nos tomo las ordenes fingió que se le cayo la hoja de anotar y se inclino tanto que casi le pone el trasero en la cara a Edward. Me hirvió la sangre, aun cuando el aludido solo estaba pendiente del menú.

-Ten mas cuidado –le dije sarcástica, sentía el veneno acumularse en mi boca

-Disculpen, pero es que mis manos se ponen algo torpes con los chicos que entrar a este lugar- _zorra!!_ –Además miren estos zapatos –mostró su larga y bronceada pierna apropósito enfrente de MI novio –puedo matarme con ellos ¿no crees? –dijo mas para el que a nosotras

-No lo creo –hablo Alice –porque no vas a hacer tu trabajo, tengo hambre

-Si, ahora vuelvo –casi escupió

En cuanto a Edward solo sonrió deslumbrante cuando Alice y yo nos quejamos de la camarera resbalosa, dijo que no le importaba nadie excepto yo y no lo dudaba, pero me molestaba la tipa esa. Mi novio se mostró lo mas distante posible con la camarera, de hecho ni la miraba aun cuando su voz era insinuante

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada mas? –pregunto la muy ZORRA

-No, con la lasaña esta perfecto pero gracias –le tendió el billete de la cuenta y me ayudo a quitar la silla para que nos marcháramos

-Hasta luego –dijo la cínica esa

Pero antes de que pudiera quejarme, afrente de todas esas mujeres fáciles, Edward me tomo de la cintura y con un arrebato de pasión y adrenalina pura me beso fervorosamente. Se me fue el aire, no pude pensar más en ellas, ni siquiera de mi propio nombre. Escuche claramente, cuando al fin nuestros labios se separaron, un par de esas chicas quejarse decepcionadas.

-Es increíble como me haces sentir, los celos son excitantes en ti –me beso en la frente –ahora, aclarado el punto de que no miro a nadie mas que a usted señorita, podemos irnos

**EL DIA DEL BAILE…**

-Déjame ponerte mas de este spray –rogó la dunderilla acorralándome en una de las paredes

-No, ya no –trate de taparme el cabello con las manos –creo que ya le hiciste un hoyo a la capa de ozono con el aerosol que estas usando

-Exa-ge-ra da- dijo, separado las palabras dando mas énfasis –en primera es ecológica y en segunda es para tus piernas

-¡Para que quiero el spray en las piernas! –dije desesperada, ya llevábamos una hora arreglándome

-Es solo para que no se te pegue el vestido –le arrebate el bote y lo lancé lejos

-Ya, así estoy bien –la abrase para agradecer su paciencia y de paso inmovilizarla –te agradezco todo pero ya esta bien

-Ok ok, pero no me abrases tan fuerte que arrugaras mi precioso vestido

La chica top model de los pitufos se veía preciosa, como si fuese una princesa, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con la plancha, por lo que las puntas caían airosamente mostrando su rostro afilado. El vestido era uva, contrastaba con su cabello negro intenso y sus labios pintados tenuemente de rosa. Se veía preciosa.

-Ya llego el príncipe valiente –anuncio mi hermano

-¿Por qué estas vestido así grandullón? –pregunto Alice, _oh oh, problemas_

-Es que seré chaperon en la fiesta, ¿no creerías que las dejaría solas toda la noche o si? –yo ya estaba enterada, pero Alice no, 3, 2 1…

-¿¡QUE!? –grito frenética –no, no no, tu no iras a MI graduación. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir una cosa tan tonta? No Emmett, no, lo hermanos mayores no van a los baile. Ya tenemos a Edward y Bill (que era pareja de Alice), no más

-No discutiré, es por tu bien –la atrajo para abrazarla bromeando –que tal si te pierdes, ya que eres muy pequeña, y nadie te encuentra. Por eso va tu hermano mayor con una lupa

-Eres un bobo, NO QUIERO QUE VALLAS

-No dejare a mis hermanas a manos de un tal Billy, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Uno común –contesto Alice

-Creo que mejor me voy bajando, los espero cuando terminen de discutir

**EDWARD POV**

Las manos me sudaban, me sentía algo incomodo con el traje, pero valía la pena si es que estaría con un Angel en el baile de gala. El chico Morris, pareja de Alice parecía de lo mas calmado, de hecho traía su psp portátil y jugaba mientras esperaba a su pareja desparramado en el sillón de la sala. Mientras yo casi me mordía las uñas, el estomago me daba vueltas cuando escuche unos pasos vacilantes bajar por las escaleras, supe que era ella. Mi corazón lo supo antes que yo mismo, salto como loco cuando la mire. No encontré palabras para describir esa sensación, el cielo se había abierto y de entre las nubes un Angel había bajado. Me sentí como dice la canción: "loco, porque me ama la mejor de las estrellas, porque se niegan a aceptar que las mas bella, haya bajado de tan alto para mi…"

-¿te gusta? –dijo temerosa con el color rojo en sus mejillas

No pude hablar, me quede pasmado por su belleza. Su vestido carmín estrechaba un poco mas su cintura, ya de por si breve. En su pecho calido estaba un dije en forma de estrella, que se notaba era antiguo por la forma de los pliegues del oro blanco. Su cabello caía en cascada caoba pos sus hombros exquisitos, sus ojos brillantes como el mismo sol cubiertos con esas pestañas largas pintadas de color negro. Sus labios, OH si bebiera veneno de ellos, ni siquiera me importarían. Hermosa, frágil, preciosa, era mas que una diosa. Era mas qué todo, mejor que la vida misma, deslumbrante y avasalladora.

-¿Edward? –Su tono fue de miedo esta vez –no te gusta verdad –no fue una pregunta

-No- solo pude musitar

-OH –dijo penumbrosa

-Me fascina –la abrase sin apartar mis ojos de sus orbes color truffa –si eres un sueño despiérname, me he muerto, nada se puede comparar a tu belleza

-Edward –susurro –eres maravilloso, puedo decirte que tus palabras son mejores que el mismo Romeo

-Solo porque quiero ser mejor para mi Julieta personal

**BELLA POV**

¿Habría algo mejor que besar a Edward Cullen y saber que te ama? ¿algo mejor que escucharlo decirte esas cosas? ¿Había algo mejor que el? A esa pregunta, si tenia respuesta. No había nada mejor que el en el mundo entero


	12. Paraiso Y Tempestad

**Esta historia la realizo Stephanie mEyer pero yo tome los personajes y compuse una historia que me imagine una noche, difruntenla. Solo Edward es mio XD **

**La autora dice:**

**Se que tarde un poco mas, pero creo que valio la pena. Me gusto este capi, trate de ser yo misma al escribirlo asi que espero que les agrade. Porfis deiganme lo que opinan, adoro sus reviews, son como dicen "la fuerza que me acompaña" sobre todo el escribir, pienso "seguro les gustara" y asi. ¿Qué es lo que piensan? ¿les gusto? ¿Qué teorias tienen? ¿le sigo o ya perdieron el interes? Espero que les guste y si tienen una pregunta (que pueda responder) diganme. Mi Edward les manda saludos a todas y espera que esten bien. **

**Felicidad y tempestad**

"El _infierno_ está lleno de buenas intenciones y el cielo de buenas obras"

"**Es impresionante como puede cambiar todo. Me encontré con la certeza de que del paraíso también se pude caer"**

**POV BELLA**

Esa noche era la mas hermosa del año, el olor de las flores se impregnaba en el ambiente como perfume fresco de otoño, el clima era fresco y la luna parecía estar mas redonda y llena que nunca; brillaba alumbrándonos el camino a la noche de baile en el instintito. Un sueño, todo parecía un sueño. Edward traía puesto un elegante traje sastre de color negro, que hacia de su rostro la mas magnifica creación del universo, pálido como la misma luna, centellaba esa belleza misteriosa la cual me quitaba en aliento de solo contemplarlo; sus labios rojizo por mordérselos, me resultaron como manzanas tentadoras, esos ojos verdes profundos y brillantes en los que se contemplaba un hombre enamorado. Y lo bese, cuando estábamos el puerta de entrada al gimnasio de la escuela, lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo con una necesidad arrebatadora, hundí mis labios en los suyos tersos y dulces, aferre mis manos a su cuello, sentía que nunca estaba desasido cerca, quería que se uniera a mi y no separarnos jamás. Tenia una adicción hacia el amor de mi vida y eso me resultaba embriagadoramente perfecto. Edward no tardo nada en unirse a la pasión de momento, así mientras nadie nos veía, me tomo de la cintura como si tampoco pudiera vivir sin mi, y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El olor de su piel, la textura de su rostro, su respiración ronca por la excitación de la noche, la necesidad ferviente de ser siempre uno mismo abrió en mi una puerta que estuvo cerrada, sentía que volaba por el bosque cercano a casa, era mejor que la vida, mejor que la felicidad, mejor que todo.

-Entremos –dijo con voz ronca a mi oído

-No –articule lo mas tranquilamente que pude mientras lo abrazaba, quería mas –quedémonos aquí

No dijo nada y me beso de nuevo. Un sonido ronco de su pecho salio chismoso a confirmar mi sospecha, el también me deseaba. Mi lengua se deslizo por su labio inferior tratando de tentar contra su autocontrol, que siempre era mi maldito enemigo. Como si una barrera se hubiera derrumbado, Edward puso una de sus manos en mi muslo y lo subió a su cintura, sentí que el corazón se me salía del cuerpo, tomo mi otro muslo e hizo lo mismo así quede con la piernas aferradas a el. Me llevo cargada así hasta llegar de nuevo al precioso coche oculto entre el árbol mas grande de el pueblo, era un sauce que desprendía un aroma delicioso, me sentí la persona mas dichosa en el planeta. Me coloco con suavidad sobre el cofre del convertible clásico de color rojo sin parar de besarme ni un momento, deslizo su mano temblorosa por mi pierna desnuda hasta llegar al borde del vestido carmín. Pero como un balde de agua fría separo su cuerpo del mío tranquilamente, aun cuando su respiración lo delataba. Me beso en la frente con dulzura y levanto mi rostro que reflejaba dolor.

-Bella –me dijo tratando de encontrar mis ojos –entiende, no me pidas eso

-Edward, ¿me amas? –un nudo en la garganta dolió

-Que pregunta mas absurda, eres mi mundo Bella, eres todo para mi –tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -¿Qué no me crees?

-Si, es solo que…-titubee –pensé que tu, que tu…también deseabas esto, por un minuto creí que esta vez…

-Te deseo, te amo, te adoro con todo mi ser y lo digo con el alma –sus ojos brillaban intensos cuando sus palabras casi gritaban –y creo que es muy notorio que lo que mas amo en este mundo eres tu. Como desearía besarte en los labios cada noche hasta que te quedaras dormida–la yema de su frío dedo índice cruzo mi boca dejando una necesidad ardiente de volverme a unir a la suya – rezo para poder hacerte el amor y demostrarte cuanto deseo por ti hay en mi ser

-Edward –susurre

-Pero no se si eso sea lo correcto, se que estoy criado a la antigua y pienso que lo mejor es esperar

-¿a que? Tu me amas y yo te amo, ¿porque no hacerlo ahora?

-Yo quiero estar contigo toda la vida, lo que dije en el restauran es verdad Bella, estoy seguro que quiero compartir contigo el resto de mis días –su voz estaba mas aterciopelada que nunca, pero se me fue el aire cuando saco una delgada cadena de oro blanco de su bolsillo, de donde colgaba una piedra brillante en forma de corazón y me la coloco en el cuello

Era preciosa y se denotaba la antigüedad, el dije centellaba a la luz de la luna como lo hacia el, con esa onda misteriosa. Encima de la piedra tenia un pequeño aro en donde se engarzaba con la cadena, una memoria lo cruzaba en letra cursiva: _Te amare eternamente _

-¿te refieres a…-tragué saliva, en no estaba hablando de..

-Matrimonio

-¿Qué? –Casi me desmayo–pero si somos muy jóvenes

-Lo se, no creas que no lo he pensado –sonrió –pero es lo que mas deseo

-Yo lo que mas deseo es a ti

-Y yo a ti, pero para siempre. Creo que se lo debo a…-no continuo

-¿A quien?

-A nuestro amor –por un segundo pensé que diría otra cosa –mira, yo se que no nos casaremos ahora, se que es precipitado pero júrame que cuando estés preparada serás mi esposa

-Te lo juro –musite mas segura que nunca

-Y yo te juro que considerare eso de –dijo más bajo en mi odio –hacer el amor

-Eso es injusto, además de todo me haces sentir como la mala

-Eres mala, me haz robado el corazón –dijo teatralmente con la mano en el pecho

-Tu también me lo haz robado –nos abrazamos un momento

Caminamos a el lugar tomados de las manos, su sonrisa no cabía de la dicha se veía de lo mas emocionado que nunca, eso me hizo feliz. En el recinto todos se nos quedaron viendo, pero no tome importancia del porque. Mi hermana corrió hacia nosotros cuando casi llegamos a nuestra mesa

-¿en donde estaban? –Casi grito algo molesta –me asuste, se supone que venían atrás de nosotros

-Estaba hablando con tu hermana sobre mi amor profundo –casi me atraganto con el vaso de refresco que me dio Bill, el estaba a lado de mi hermana con su cara de "que cursi es este Cullen", me puse roja como jitomate

-Tu siempre estas hablándole de eso –se burlo Alice –aunque que mas quisiera yo que alguien me hablara así –suspiro –Bill tráeme mi bolso –dijo demandante

-Pobre Bill –dije

-Se lo merece por no ser caballeroso como tu Eddy, no tendrás un hermano por allí –pregunto la duende

-No, no tengo Alice- le contesto riendo –pero te presentare a un primo si quieres

-Si es como tu, esta bien, pero si es como Bill, Josh, Dorian, Mateo o Louse mejor soy monja

-No Alice, yo creo que te agradaría

Bailamos toda la noche pegados el uno al otro, con mis manos enroscadas en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura; como si estuviéramos sido hechos como piezas de rompecabezas perfectamente exactas. Mi novio pidió a la orquesta que pusiera una canción compuesta en su piano, aparte de todo era un magnifico músico, casi llore cuando susurro que la había compuesto para mi. Todas las chicas señalaron el dije que colgaba de mi cuello cuando fui al baño, según ellas era una piedra preciosa, me asume por ello. ¡Siempre estaba gastando desasido en mi! pero me prometí a mi misma no reclamarle nada, el se podría algo triste si lo hacia.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo mi hermana –ya me arte de que Emmett me este vigilando

-Pero si apenas son –vi mi reloj –Oh, ya son las tres de la mañana, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando

-Y tu que nunca quisiste venir a los bailes, aunque si hubieras aceptado la invitación de Mike antes, seguramente no hubiera sido lo mismo

-Asco –conteste – ni aproximado a esto

-Odio Newton –murmuro entre dientes Edward

-Eso ya lo sabemos –rodó los ojos mi hermana –yo también lo desteto. Hubieran visto su cara cuando entraron a el baile, fue tan graciosa, salio corriendo del lugar con la cara roja del coraje. ¡Dejo Jessica vestida y alborotada!

-Pobre –dije con algo de culpa

-No, se lo merecía –mi hermana tomo su bolso y nos dispusimos a irnos

Emmett insistió en que nos seguiría en la camioneta, Alice y su pareja irían cono nosotros en el auto rojo que Edward había rentado.

Cuando nos acercamos a la carretera 63 un auto salio delante de nosotros entre las sombras, horizontal al nuestro se coloco tapándonos el paso. Edward casi no alcanzaba a frenar, pero con trabajos lo logro, coloco una mano en mí para detener el impacto de los frenos y evitar que me lastimase. Emmett también paro, pero algo me dijo que eso estaba mal. Comencé a no poder respirar como siempre me pasaba en esas ocasiones.

-¿Qué pasa? –grito mi hermana desde el asiento de atrás

-Bajence, ahora –dijo Edward , rápidamente me desabrocho el cinturón y salí cono pude del auto –corre al auto de Emmett, Bella

-No, ven con nosotros –me detuve jalándolo de la manga de la camisa –Edward ven -grite desesperada con el aire que me entraba escaso a los pulmones

-Tengo que sacar algo, tu solo ve- me rogó

De pronto unas manos fuertes me tomaron por la espalda y me cargaron, era mi hermano que había bajado del su coche para arrastrarme de nuevo dentro del jeep. Allí ya estaban Alice y Bill con la cara blanca del miedo, pero yo me rehusé con toda la fuerza que pude a abandonar a mi novio.

-Suéltame Emmett, que me sueltes te digo –grite como loca mientras el me ponía junto a mi hermana e el asiento trasero

-Tranquilas estará todo bien, solo bajen la cabeza, ahora volvemos

-¡No! –grite -déjame ir por Edward

-Bella baja la cabeza –con toda su fuerza mi hermana tiro de mi cuerpo para protegerme junto a ella

El pobre de Bill había perdido el conocimiento, así que no dijo nada mas y lo colocamos también abajo con nosotras protegiéndonos con los respaldos de los demás asientos. Alce un poco la cabeza para buscar a Edward, cuando lo encontré un terror inexplicable me cruzo el cuerpo entero. Estaba afrente de el coche, que ahora alcanzaba a ver mejor, era una camioneta gigante de color negro, de allí bajaron cinco tipos del grosor de Emmett metidos todos de distintos colores. No alcance a ver las caras de ninguno, solo uno de ellos se refugiaba en el auto, era el único que traía pasamontañas pero no era fuerte como los demás. Mi novio y mi hermano les decían algo alzando las manos en forma de paz, pero los otros solo gritaban furiosos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –dijo Emmett

-Ya saben, la vimos no nos mientan- grito uno de ellos

Mi Angel se alejo un poco mientras mi hermano discutía con ellos, parecía que los estaba distrayendo. Edward corrió detrás de el auto rojo y abrió la cajuela de donde saco dos grandes armas de color negro. _¿Qué sucedía allí? ¿Por qué mi novio traía armas en el porta equipaje? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscaban?_ Algo me dijo que los que buscaban a Alice habían vuelto, _¡pero si no sabíamos que era lo que buscaban! como se lo daríamos_

-Toma Emmett –grito mi novio y le aventó el arma

-Alejadse –mi hermano y Edward regresaron al coche con nosotras, mirando y apuntando hacia los otros tipos

Los aludidos corrieron de nuevo a su auto negro pero no dieron vuelta para dejarnos ir, arremetieron contra el coche de Edward para seguirnos. Emmett aceleren en reversa y como su ya estibuela preparado para eso, saco el arma larga por la ventanilla y disparo a los neumáticos de el enemigo, fallo el intento. Edward solo me miraba a mí, que apenas y podía respirar

-¿Estas bien? –dijo con desesperación y ansia

-No –conteste con total veracidad

-Vamos con los otros Emmett, ya sabes que hacer –hablo Edward y tomo mi mano aun cuando el estaba de copiloto adelante y yo como un ratón atrás

-Solo distráelos tu –conteos mi hermano

-¡No salgas! –grito mí hermanita que se encontraba casi en shock

-Solo los voy a distraer, tranquilas –soltó mi mano con facilidad y con el arma apunto de nuevo al coche enemigo.

El disparo sonó, mientras que mi hermano viro el auto regidamente para ponerlo esta vez viendo el camino. Casi salimos volando mi hermana y yo cuando lo hizo, Alice comenzó a llorar y la abrase a mi pecho.

-Entra por esa –ordeno el Adonis señalando una calle estrecha cuando dimos la vuelta, los otros seguramente se habían ofuscado por la maniobra de escape de el auto –rápido

Pasamos por el estrecho lugar, hasta salir del otro lado del pueblo, allí estaba un establecimiento de coches iguales al de Emmett, el enemigo aun no salía del callejón. Así que se estaciono a lado de los demás autos como si fuera uno mas, camuflajeandose.

-Escóndanse –dijo mi hermano y todos nos agachamos

El sonido de los neumáticos de la camioneta negra se escuchó frenando cerca de nosotros, anunciando que estaban por descubrirnos.

-Deténganse –dijo una voz joven gritando enardecido –deben de estar detrás de uno de esos autos

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Es de noche y no se ve cual sea el indicado señor–dijo uno de ellos

-Pues bajas idiota y el que este mas caliente ese es el que balsean –el corazón se me encogió –porque esta vez si bajaran sus armas cabezas de roca, no como hace rato

-Si señor –grito otro

Sentía que todo había acabado cuando el sonido de las puertas anuncio que había bajado del auto, pero no estaban tan cerca como pensé, mi hermano asustamente se había colocado al final de la fila de jeeps idénticos al suyo.

-¿de que color era? –dijo una voz ronca con acento sureño

-Creo que verde

-Era azul marino

-No, era negra

Cuando menos me lo esperaba mi hermano salio de su escondite y encendió de nuevo el auto. Salio del el lugar de reversa nuevamente hasta llegar al coche enemigo y lo golpeo aventándolo, solo había uno de ellos adentro, era el joven

-Mi brazo –grito

-Acelera –dijo mi novio

Salimos del lugar dejando a un montón de hombres tratando de arrancar el coche negro, mientras nos perdimos de su vista entrando a un camino que no conocía. Era dentro del bosque, gracias a que el jeep no había sufrido gran daño pudimos llegar a una casa oculta entre los árboles.

-Bella –la voz de Edward sonó desperada cuando cruzo el auto para sacarme de debajo de el asiento de donde no me había movido –¿estas bien?

-¿Qué paso? –dije

-Bella yo….-sus ojos eran tristes

-Dime que es lo que pasa -suplique

-Edward no –susurro Emmett mientras tomaba a Alice entre sus brazos, quien estaba aun sollozando aferrada a su pecho

-Es hora de decir la verdad –dije –Emmett por favor

-No -contesto tajante

-Bella tu no eres…-trato de decir mi novio

-¡no soy que! –grite desesperada con lagrimas en mis ojos

-No eres una Jones –sus palabras fueron tranquilas pero me marearon

-¿Qué? –dije

-Bella es que yo…-trato de decir

Su padre salio de aquella casa a lado de Esme, ambos no parecían nada asustados, ni siquiera un poco sorprendidos.

-Entren chicos-ordeno Carlise –nadie sabe que están aquí Bella, tranquila

-No –dije desesperada, me trataban como una idiota, como si fuese de cristal, la rabia cubrió mi razón

-Bella es mejor si todo sigue como es –hablo mi hermano

-Dinos la verdad Emmett –susurro Alice con sus ojos rojos

-Nadie es aquí quien debería ser ¡Te ordeno que me digas ahora que demonios pasa aquí Cullen! ¡Ahora!- grite desesperada

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… -Edward dijo, un tristeza y arrepentimiento profundo cruzo el rostro de aquel ángel


	13. El Escorpion En La pIel

**Ya saben que yo no soy la dueña de los personajes, es Stephanie Meyer, yo solo divago bien pepsi retro XD**

**La autora dice: **

**QUE TAAAAAL!!!**

**Me**** he tardado? lo se, un poko no me maten. Yo se que ni lo notaron jaja**

**pero aki estoy no?? Lo que sucede es esto: un idiota volvio a mi vida, me invitan a muchas fiestas, me siento estresada con los lios amorosos y todo eso perdón. Creo ke todo se aclarara….al menos eso espero**

**ESTE CAP SE LO DEDIKO A ADELITA, LA ABUELA, ANDY Y TODAS AKELLAS KE SIEMPRE ESTAN ALLI, GRACIAS NENAS NOS MARAVILLOSAS**

El escorpión el la piel

"Solo soy un nervioso montón de secretos"

"Mascaras, todos las tenemos. Hay que tener una para reconocer a otra, he hay el dilema, amo el de la mascara ¿Quién estará detrás?"

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía en un carrusel, girando y girando, ¿Cuándo se detendría? o peor ¿Cuándo me había subido en el?. Allí estaba yo, parada como una completa zombi en la sala de mi novio a la mirada de todos, sus rostros reflejaban miedo y era por mí. Algo malo ocultaban.

-Edward –lo llame para que hablara, hasta su nombre sonó extraño en mis labios

-Bella siéntate por favor –susurro tentando mi reacción Esme, tomo mi brazo con suavidad y me coloco como si fuese una muñeca en el mullido sillón de la estancia –trae un vaso de agua amor –se dirigió a Carlise

-No –hable segura –no quiero nada, se lo agradezco pero solo quiero saber la verdad e irme a casa

-No podemos ir a la casa ahora –contesto Emmett recargado a un lado de la chimenea encendida – ellos aun nos buscan

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunte por enésima vez

-Creo que es mejor que mi padre te lo diga –Edward no me miro al hablar, se sentó a mi lado y miro el suelo

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como esperando un golpe, como quien ve venir un ferrocarril y no se quita, el esperaba lo peor también. Juro que quería tocar su mejilla, besarlo y decirle que estaría bien a pesar de todo, pero no quise prometer algo que en realidad no sabría si cumpliría. Tome el dije de mi cuello, esperando que el contacto frió despertara mis sentidos aturdidos.

-¿Bella? –me llamo el padre de Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba pendiente de los demás en la sala

Edward a mi lado, Emmett parado a lado de la chimenea, Alice estaba en un sillón recostada, Esme y Carlise se tomaban la mano el uno al otro sentados en unas sillas antiguas frente a nosotros.

-Solo la verdad –murmure e inconsciente tome la mano de el hermoso chico a mi lado, se sorprendió por mi inesperado movimiento pero solo cerro los ojos

-Bien, eso pretendemos decirte –hablo esta vez Esme

-Yo tenía un amigo, un sorprendente amigo cuando llegue a la casa de huéspedes en Italia para certificarme como medico en la Universidad de Milán. SU nombre era Charlie Swan, miembro de una de las familias más influyentes en la ciudad. Ellos eran…traficantes

Mis ojos se ensancharon al pensar en el doctor con semejante tipo de amistades ¿pero que tenía que ver conmigo?

-No te asustes Bella, el no era una mala persona, de hecho era mucho mejor que muchos supuestos estudiantes en la Universidad. Era honesto, a pesar de todo, valiente como ninguno, no creía en hipocresías, hablaba directo y aunque también era terco como una mula; todo mundo lo quería –sonrió con esa dentadura perfecta con cierta melancolía, supuse que lo extrañaba

"Fuimos los mejores amigos desde el principio, hasta…el final –Esme tomo su mano con mas fuerza y lo miro con dulzura, un amor infinito cruzo sus ojos y continuo – mas tarde regreso a EU, su madre era de aquí. Volvió mas feliz que nuca, me contó sobre la sorpréndete mujer que había conocido. Hablo todo el día sobre ella, y también las semanas siguientes, me contó todo –Carlise rió suave recordando –hasta el color de su cabello y la forma de su rostro"

"El nombre de "la mujer maravilla" –ese nombre hizo que me latiera el corazón, así me había llamado Edward el día en que nos conocimos –era Renee –algo me hizo sobresaltar, la vaga idea de un recuerdo perdido – la amaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos, ¿cierto querida?"

-Así es, aun recuerdo cuando se conocieron –dijo Esme –era Abril y Charlie había estado trabajando en una tienda de helados en Chicago muy cerca del museo. Pasábamos muy cerca de el cuando Esme me platicaba sobre el problema con su padre, allí fue cuando la vio por primera vez, creo que ni siquiera había mirado su rostro cuando le dijo: "no se sienta triste señorita" –imito una voz graciosa de hombre

-Dijo que en ese momento supo que la amaría por siempre –una lagrima casi rebasa el borde de los ojos de Carlise, también yo quise llorar –estaban muy enamorados, así que al volver de EU, Charlie hablo con su padre y le explico la situación

"le hablo sobre su amor por la chica americana, como le decía su padre en tono italiano, el lo comprendió de inmediato pero aun así le advirtió sobre lo que contraería todo. Ellos eran mafiosos, vendían el vino de contrabando en cavas subterráneas. Y a pesar de que Charlie en realidad no estaba metido en el negocio, sus primos y tíos si. Al final consigo lo que mas deseaba en la vida, casarse con la "chica maravilla"

-Fue en el cumpleaños de Renee, lo recuerdo bien –dijo la hermosa mujer mirando la chimenea –Charlie hizo hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz. Su padre lo llamo "El escorpión Swan" desde allí, porque el día en que nació Renee. Ella era escorpión según los signos zodiacales; así que el loco de tu amigo se tatuó un escorpión ese día en el dorso de la muñeca a un lado del pulgar

-Lo se –miro a su esposa- yo le dije que era exagerado pero el menciono algo sobre que el amor es loco a veces –sonrieron de nuevo –eran las mejores personas que haya conocido. Y lo mejor es que lograron ser mas felices después, cuando Renne le dijo que estaba embarazada. Casi se vuelve loco de la felicidad, eso fue antes del problema...

-Perdón –dije- no entiendo que es lo que tengo que ver en todo esto

-Espera –susurro Alice –hay algo detrás, ¿Cuál fue el problema de la pareja?

-Un hombre llamado James se había enamorado también de Renee cuando la conoció en Milán, el también era traficante así que cuando se entero de que se casaría con mi mejor amigo casi lo matan a golpes entre todos. Fue horrible, así que decidieron regresar a EU por el bien de todos. Yo me regrese con el, ya no tenia caso seguir allá. Casi cinco años después de que Renee diera a luz, algo terrible paso. Ellos…los mataron a sangre fría en su casa. Fue lo más doloroso que hubiéramos pasado todos

Esme se refugio en los brazos de Carlise y Alice se apretó el corazón, todos podíamos sentir infuso ahora el terrible dolor de aquella pareja. me sentí débil, como si fuese algo personal aquello, como si los hubiese conocido, una lagrima tramposa rodó por mi mejilla sin llegar a su destino; ya que mi novio la tomo entre sus dedos suavemente y me coloco mas cerca de su cuerpo.

-Continua –Emmett estaba de espaldas a nosotros viendo la chimenea

-¿Qué fue el bebe? –pregunto mi hermana antes de que Esme continuara

-Fue una hermosa niña, la más maravillosa que pudiera a ver visto. Tenia casi todo el cabello de su padre, sin duda gano la belleza de mi amiga y en su espalda tenia impreso el cariño de aquella pareja, la constelación de escorpión cruzaba por su espalda con tenues lunares cafés…

No pude escuchar mas, allí lo comprendí todo, una vorágine de recuerdos olvidados se me vino a la mente

_-Mi Bellota preciosa –la voz de un hombre me llamaba –sin duda eres una Swan_

_-Pues claro se parece a su madre –contesto la mujer al otro lado de el, su rostro por fin se aclaro, era la amiga de los padres de Edward _

_-Charlie podrías decirle a tu hija que me deje ponerle este sombrero –se quejo Renee tomándome la mano en el museo cercano a la casa_

_-Es una bebe muy terca_

_-Igual a su padre –contesto_

_-¿Po que tenes eto? –pregunte en una ocasión señalando el tatuaje en su mano blanca_

_-Porque ustedes son lo que mas amo y aunque no necesito recordatorios, me gusta pensar que es como un pintura en mi mano. Sabes… tu tienes la constelación en tu espalda y tu mami nació bajo aquel conjunto de estrellas, así que me las recuerda a las dos _

_-No mami –me abrase a ella_

_-Solo será una semana, lo prometo –hablo mi madre en la puerta de la casa de los Jones –te amamos Bella_

_-Mucho princesa, prometemos no tardarnos –hablo mi padre_

Yo era Isabella Swan, ahora lo recordaba todo: el museo cerca de mi pequeña casa, el rostro de mi madre, el de mi padre, la voz de ambos contándome el cuento favorito de papa, sus besos, sus carisias y por ultimo recordé su adiós. Aquellas palabras que me dijeron al dejarme en la casa de la nana de mi madre. El dolor que sentí cuando pensé que me habían abandonado ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo eso? ¿Tendría algún día el perdón por olvidar a mi madre? ¿Por no recordar el sonido de la voz de mi padre por tanto tiempo? sentía la pesadez en mi corazón, uno a uno regresaban los recuerdos cortos de aquellos días. Que un que no eran muchos, mi mente los había dejado en un ricos. Y de allí una terrible verdad me fue rebelada. Yo no era hermana de Alice y Emmett Jones.

Me pare inconsciente y di tres pasos, me desplome casi de inmediato, una oscuridad me atrapo.

-¡Bella! –grito Edward –no Bella tranquila –sus brazos se posaron cariñosos y me levantaron en vilo para recostarme en su regazo

-Hermana –la voz de Alice parecía desquiciada –no llores -¿estaba llorando? así es, un rió salado bañaba mi rostro

-N-no soy –trate de articular –no soy t-tu hermana –un sollozo salió con amargura de mi pecho -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tu siempre serás mi hermana Bella, aun cuando no tengamos la misma sangre

-Bellota no digas estupideces –la voz de Emmett hablo severa aunque con dolor –tu eres mi hermana y nadie cambiara eso

-Es mejor que la lleves arriba a que descanse hijo –susurro Esme

-Si –solo contesto Edward

Me aferre a su cuerpo tibio, era mi mayor salvación. Camino tranquilo hasta llegar a un cuarto oscuro, me tendió en la cama delicadamente. Tomo mi mano unos minutos hasta que hizo un ademán para retirarse, cuando su tacto me abandono un cosquilleo de que me faltaba algo me hizo reaccionar.

-No te vayas Edward –lo llame en la oscuridad –no me dejes

-Jamás –suspiro aliviado, me pareció que creía que le diría otra cosa

-¿Edward?

-Si mi vida –me contesto al acostarse conmigo en la cama, sus brazos me apretaron mas cerca y el sonido de su corazón fue mejor que cualquier sedante

-¿cumplirás tu promesa de amarme? –pregunte

-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo –me beso en la frente

**Alice**** POV**

Llore amargamente en los brazos de mi hermano, vivir en una mentira es cruel, pero ver como tu hermana se derrumba por perder a sus padres enfrente de tus ojos era lo mas horrible. Bella no solo se había enterado de la verdad, sino que de pronto le decían que su familia en realidad no era suya (aunque nadie me quitaba de la cabeza de que ella seguía siendo mi hermana) la terrible historia de sus papis, el miedo de que alguien aun la seguía y todo eso la habían puesto mal

-Quiero ir con ella –le suplique a Emmett

-Es mejor que dejes que descanse, fue un día largo para todos enana

-pEro…

-no, mejor duérmete

Seria inútil discutir con el granulon así que fingí como que dormía placidamente en el sillón, infuso nivele mi respiración; ya que muchas veces me habían descubierto por eso. Como lo sospeche me coloco una manta cuando creyó que dormía profusamente, y se fue a la cocina con los demás; aproveche para subir las escaleras de puntillas, supuse que estaría en una de las tres habitaciones. Así que probé las dos primeras, una era un baño y en la otra no estaban ni Bella ni Edward. Al probarla tercera una voz que subía de las escaleras me asusto:

-Es mejor que no lo hagas –casi doy un grito pero me tapo la boca antes de pronunciar sonido alguno


	14. Bienestar

**Estos personajes fueron creados por Stephanie Meyer, yo en mi afán de escribir, que es mi sueño, he creado esto para ustedes, compartamos mi locura una vez mas**

**No he tardado tanto, no creo que ni lo notaran. Aquí un capitulo mas de la vida y obra de Nuestros personajes. jaja estoy muy rara estos dias, me encontré en el limbo XD de vdd que lo digo enserio ahora tengo novio!!! por dios, no es que no haya tenido antes, es solo que…el es tan distinto jaja y no lo digo como novia enamorad por que yo dudo hasta de mi cariño por el, pero de vdd: Nadie puede ser tan perfecto!!! XD**

**Espero y no les este hartando, solo quería hablarles un poko jaja, pórtense mal. **

**Como siempre gacias por acompañarme, creadme que todavía faltan cosas que destapar y situaciones que deberán pasar. Mis querías hermanas vampiro se que algunas sufrirán, otras me regañaran pero es así como siempre me la imagine muajaja las quiero, no se exalten tampoko. Mi esposo Edward les envía un saludo (nota casi kiere matar a mi novio humano, pero ya le explique que es para aparentar jaja) **

**LA PRIMERA CITA NO TIENE QUE VER, PERO ME GUSTO, LA SEGUNDA YO LA ESCRIBI**

**byeeeee V V **

**Bienestar **

"_La verdadera locura quizás no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca" _

"_Si no sintiéramos todo esto, de que valdría la vida, eso es lo que nos hace humanos ¿no? Que gris seria todo si no fuera así"_

Llovía cuando despierte entre los brazos de Edward, era ya de mañana, probablemente era sábado, probablemente, no pero no quise moverme. ¿Para que si allí estaba bien? su perfume llegaba como agua fresca debido a la proximidad de su pecho fuerte, mis manos estaban agarrotadas cerca de mi cuerpo mientras el me envolvía en sus brazos. Y de pronto, mientras me encontraba en el cielo, la vorágine de recuerdo llegaron unos con otros sacándome del dulce lugar en donde me hallaba.

_-Mi Bellota preciosa –la voz de un hombre me llamaba –sin duda eres una Swan_

_-Pues claro se parece a su madre –contesto la mujer al otro lado de el, su rostro por fin se aclaro, era la amiga de los padres de Edward_

_-Fue una hermosa niña, la más maravillosa que pudiera a ver visto. Tenia casi todo el cabello de su padre, sin duda gano la belleza de mi amiga y en su espalda tenia impreso el cariño de aquella pareja, la constelación de escorpión cruzaba por su espalda con tenues lunares cafés…_

… _Casi cinco años después de que Renee diera a luz, algo terrible paso. Ellos…los mataron a sangre fría en su casa. Fue lo más doloroso que hubiéramos pasado todos_

…_.Y de allí una terrible verdad me fue rebelada. Yo no era hermana de Alice y Emmett Jones._

_Te pido perdón si es que te hice alguna vez daño inconscientemente, lo único que siempre he querido es que estés siempre feliz. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, que hay veces que puedo sentir su corazón latir cuando te abrazo._

-No –murmure con dolor aferrándome mas al cuerpo de dios que estaba junto al mío

-¿Eh? Bella –se sobresalto mi novio –esta vez si estas despierta, tranquila cariño estoy aquí

-¿esta vez? –pregunte

-No ha sido la mejor de tus noches, haz murmurado sin parar –acaricio mi cabeza mientras me arropo con la otra mano

-¿sobre que? –me sonroje ante la idea, no recuerde ninguna pesadilla

-Hablaste de tus padres y de lo mucho que los amabas, sobre el dolor y mencionaste mi nombre –sonrió con ternura

-Lo siento, es solo que hablo dormida –baje la cabeza

-A mi no me molesto en lo absoluto, después de todo escuchar de tus labios mi nombre es algo que nunca me cansare de oír

-Dije algo mas…-no fue una pregunta

-Que me amas –no pude ver su rostro al decirlo. Ya que me abrazo mas a su cuerpo perfecto, solo pude oír el tono en que lo dijo, como maravillado

-Eso ya lo sabias –era lo mas obvio del mundo, ¡Como no amarlo!

-Pero me gusta escucharlo

-Te amo –le dije mientras aspire fuerte

-Yo hago mas que eso, no tienes una idea de lo que me pasa, aunque si hay que nombrarlo de un modo, diré que te amo por llamarlo así –busco mis labios y deposito el mas verdadero de los besos en ellos

-Gracias por estar aquí, es reconfortante

Pude levantarme, no en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino en el metafórico; es decir creí que no llegaría a avanzar después de día de ayer, creí que no volverla a ver la luz, creí que las sombras me perseguirías así como cuando mi abuela se marcho, creí tantas cosas. Talvez por temor, talvez por dolor pero esta vez talvez yo seria la afortunada sobreviviente gracias al ángel a mi lado. Yo lo amaba, de eso ya no había alguna duda.

**ALICE POV**

-¿crees que ya hayan despertado? –le pregunte al fabuloso chico rubio que se sentaba a un lado de mi en la sala

-Talvez, quizás, ¿quieres que averigüe? –hizo un ademán de levantarse del sillón y algo me hizo detenerlo

-No, es decir…ejem…bueno no es necesario –me temblaron las manos y me quede sin palabras

Jasper Hale era el primo de Edward, había varias palabras para describirlo pero una lo englobaba: descabelladasuperestupendisimamentepreciosisimo. Ok, talvez esa ni era una palabra pero me convencí a mi misma de que si.

Cuando me hablo en la noche para que no interrumpiera a mi hermana fue como si esperara su voz por mucho tiempo, de pronto lo supe, que era el por el que yo estaba aguardando. Si ya lo se, talvez estuvieron otros en mi vida, pero ellos eran nada a comparación de todo lo que me hacia sentir el rubio solo con la mirada. Es mas, ni siquiera habíamos hablado más de lo meramente formal pero no había nada que decir. El estaba sentado a mi lado recargado en el respaldo y yo recargada en el, como si lleváramos siglos de conocernos.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a hacerte de desayunar –murmuro ya cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana

-Puedo hacerlo sola, no hay problema

-Soy buen cocinero, para algo estudie dos semestres en Paris

-¿Enserio? –mis ojos eran como platos

-La verdad no –sonrió –pero quería ver tu rostro alegre y lo logre. Siempre es bueno impresionar a las chicas

-No hace falta creedme, así eres lindo de por si –me sonroje y camine a la cocina mientras el era el que se quedaba atrás mirándome con los ojos como platos. ¡Quien reía ahora! –rápido rubio que si tengo hambre

-Si claro perdón –casi escuche el clic en su cabeza

-Creo que unos hot cakes serian perfectos, o talvez crepas dulces o talvez todo –casi brinque de la felicidad, tenia tanta hambre

Aunque eso me hizo pensar en Bella, ella seguramente diría que estoy siendo de lo más descortés y molesta, pero al chico parecía divertirle. Bella, ¿Cómo amanecería? ¿Me querría a pesar de no ser su hermana verdadera? ¿Perdonaría a los Cullen y a mi hermano? de pronto la luz se me apago, el hambre se fue dejando un agujero en el estomago en su lugar.

-¿Sucede algo Alice? –Pregunto extrañado –de pronto su semblante cayo

-Estoy bien, no es mi mejor día pero viviré –trate de sonreír – si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que mi hermana estuviera bien, entonces yo podría estar bien. Ahora no se ni como llamarle si hermana o solo Bella

-Siempre será tu hermana, esto no cambia nada

-Lo se, para mi no cambia pero no se para ella. Ella nos ama, de eso ni hay una pizca de duda pero es más frágil de lo que todos piensan. Cree que debe reparar al mundo y ser perfecta pero eso mismo es lo que la mantenía en pie. Ahora todo se le viene abajo, de nuevo –me miro con sus bellos ojos azules y no puede mas que decir la verdad –cuando la abuela murió ella se perdió, creyó que su trabajo era protegernos casi le quise dar una bofetada unas cuantas veces. Pero llego Edward –recordé aquel día – y ya no estuvo triste, pudo sonreír de nuevo y volvió a ser Bella. O quizás mejor que eso, no solo reía sino que también irradiaba, era un foco –los dos soltamos una pequeña carcajada –solo que ahora ya no se

-Estará bien – se acerco a tomar mi mano, que esta por demás decir me hizo perder el hilo de la conversación –me preocupa saber si tu estarás bien también

-Lo estaré, puedo ser como una hormiga –puse mi pose de súper heroína con las manos en las caderas y la cara al viento

-¿Súper pequeña? - ⌐⌐

-No, yo me refería a lo fuerte –obviamente

-Era broma, tranquila –dijo pasándome un plato con crepas dulces ¡RICO! –solo que emmm… me gusta ver tus gestos son tan monos

-¿Me estas diciendo chimpancé Jasper? - _

-Nooo, es solo que…-lo callé con un SSHT (nota: es una forma de decir a lo que hacemos al callar a alguien shhhh, ya saben como la lechuza jaja)

-ya, ya, ya ni lo arregles –dije dramáticamente, este chico casi se pone blanco cuando vio mi rostro de dolor ¡era tan lindo!

-Perdóname Alice –abrazo mi cabeza y pude aspira su deliciosa colonia

-No, no ya, déjalo así –Oh, que dramática soy, considerare eso de participar en una telenovela o quizás una película con Robert Pattinson : P

-No creo que seas un mono ni una hormiga, yo creo que eres preciosa –me quede congelada

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! EL CREIA QUE YO ERA PRECIOSA!!!!

Ya me vi, con un vestido blanco, rosas en el pasillo, pajes de color azul celeste, un brindis hecho por mi hermana, mi luna de miel, mis bellos hijos con ojos azules, mi casa en la playa, mi casa en New Y, mi casa en Cancún, mi casa es Paris, mi auto familiar y mi auto personal, los viajes en familia, las comidas con los tíos, la graduación de Jasper Jr., nuestras bodas de oro y….

-¿Alice? – la voz de mi casi novio me llamo

-Si, casi no…-casi lo digo –casi no vi que ya era tarde, mira la hora- señale el reloj de la pared –es mejor que vaya a ver si ya despertaron

-Pero si no haz probado mis crepas o los hot cakes –casi hizo un puchero, de verdad que era guapo

-Es un escarmiento por decirme enana y orangután –le saque la lengua mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina –además así no me entrara mi vestido de novia

-¿Qué? –dijo el

-No, nada que si no…-piensa, señora Hale - no entrara a la novillada, es que me gusta ir a los toros

-¿Qué? –su rostro se puso mas confuso

-Nada, solo estaba divagando –adiós –y corrí escaleras arriba con la cara roja

Ojala y se abra la tierra, me trague, me escupa y me vuelva a tragar.


	15. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**Hola chicas (y chicos quizás también):**

**Lo se, se que he tardado, y también se que no ha sido un mes ni dos, sino un año casi. Se que es así porque ya llevo mas de eso con mi novio y deje de escribir cuando me hice su novia. Hay perdónenme, juro que terminare esta historia. Ahora y con mas experiencia creo que incluso podría explicar algunas cosas mucho mejor. Ya quiero empezar a escribir de nuevo, solo déjenme recobrar algunas ideas vale? Espero no decepcionarlas y que me perdonen. Estaré de nuevo por acá y aprovechare estas vacaciones para subir. Tengan unas vacaciones felices y esperen a lo que se viene. Gracias por leer. Carlett.**

**Adelanto de lo que viene**

-¿Casarnos? ¿Estas loco? –dije alterada

-Solo por ti amor – contesto y sus ojos verdes brillaron – Isabella Cullen te queda bien.

No lo vez ¿cierto?- dije viendo los ojos de aquel chico observándola

¿a que te refieres? –contesto Mike

Es de el

No se a que diablos te refieres – esquivo la mirada como si no hubiera estado observándola

A Bella a quien mas podría referirme yo Mike- ¿Qué creía que no era obvio o que? El chico parecía menos cada vez que mi hermana pasaba – Ella es de el y no como un objeto. Mas bien se pertenecen uno al otro

Eso puede cambiar muy pronto

¿a que te refieres? –pregunte

No, nada no me hagas caso – y se marcho. Seguí mirándolos, eran tan felices ahora, nada podía estropear su felicidad. ¿O si?

**Hayyyy ya quiero empezar :D **


	16. Intrusos y declaraciones

**Intruso****s y declaraciones**

Todos los personajes son de S.M. amémosla

**Hola, como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta. Creo que he retomado nuevos vuelos y espero que les guste mucho. Espero sus ****comentarios :D. Algunas de estas partes me las ha dicho mi romántico novio a mi, se me hacen sumamente hermosas así que las puse jajaja**

"_Me ha tomado un largo tiempo encontrarlo y también para saber que estaba enamorada de el"_

-Bella, podemos hablar –dijo mi hermano cuando por fin bajamos a la sala

-Si –no pude decir más

-Déjame hablar primero, ¿Si? –Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos a sentar en el bosque, lejos de todo y de todos – se que hay cosas en las que he fallado, se muy bien que debí decirte la verdad desde un principio y que te oculte muchas cosas que tenias derecho a saber

"Pero Bella, te juro por la memoria de nuestra abuela que siempre he deseado el bien tuyo y de Alice –sus ojos se perdieron en el bosque, recordando quizás – ustedes son lo único que me importa en este mundo, mi única familia –me miro –porque yo siempre te veré como mi hermana…-quise decidir algo pero no me dejo – es solo que temía, por ti, por todo. La abuela me dijo la verdad antes de irme a la universidad y desde ese momento le rogué que me dejara ayudarle en su labor de mantenerte a salvo. Cuando creyeron que me había ido a la facultad de arquitectura en realidad estaba en Italia buscando a quienes aun te persiguen."

"Todo fue inútil, porque los meses que estuve allí simplemente todo desapareció, queremos creer que son encubiertos por algún hombre poderoso o quizás tengan algún contacto con nuestra guardia, no lo sabemos bien. El caso es que cuando volví, quise mantener la mentira de la escuela, se que no eres tonta, me descubriste –una sonrisa amarga cubrió sus labios- y peleamos como nunca antes. No sabes como me costo no decirte la verdad en ese momento, me odie por no pode protegerte tan bien como mereces, por no protegerlas a amabas, yo…"

-Emmett –su nombre sonó entre cortado por las lágrimas y el sentimiento- no tengo nada que perdonarte, siempre eres y serás mi hermano mayor. No sabes cuanto agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. Es solo que me sentía confundida, no sabia que hacer pero ahora que se la verdad no tengo más que decirte: que te amo hermano y que no tengo la manera de decirte cuanto agradezco a quien los puso a todos en mi camino

El oso me abrazo con mucha fuerza, sentía que mis huesos crujían raro pero no me queje ni un poco, ese abrazo lo necesitaba demasiado. Nos quedamos allí platicando mientras que la mañana transcurría y nos contábamos la verdad pura. Me dijo que la abuela había sido amiga de años de mis padres (que creía que eran los míos, porque casualmente tenían el mismo nombre) entonces cuando ellos murieron ella se hizo cargo de mi. Los señores Cullen fueron mejores amigos de toda la vida de Rene y Charlie por ello se dedicaron a buscar a los responsables, eso no quería decir que no tenían sus vidas, solo que nunca se habían dado por vencidos.

-¿entonces creen que es el chico o bueno,…ahora señor, James ¿no?, el que mato a mis papas y ahora quiere matarme? –pregunte

-Eso es lo que pensamos, la verdad las averiguaciones siempre se ven estancadas por una u otra razón, siempre les pasa algo a los investigadores –hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Quieres decir que los matan ¿verdad? me refiero a los que ayudan en el caso

-Si o solo dejan el caso inventando una excusa mala, son unos cobardes

-No se porque siento que eso que dices de que hay alguien escudándolos o ayudándolos es verdad

-Yo creo que es ambas. Primero cuando me fui a Italia pensé que solo era protección de personas pesadas, corrupción y ese tipo de situaciones. Pero ahora que lo analizo bien, hay cosas de las que ellos no se pudieron a ver enterado si no es por alguien de adentro. La misma Rosalie nos lo ha dicho

-¿Rosalie? ¿Quién es Rosalie? –su rostro pareció iluminarse por unos segundos, ya sabia porque pero no dije nada

-Es la nueva detective que tomo el caso hace unos meses, ella no nos ha dejado a pesar de que ven como tres veces que se cambia de departamento por necesidad de evitar personas que la siguen. Es una excelente persona, carismática y bella a mas no poder…

Se quedo diciendo un montón de cosas maravillosas de la detective, fue sorprendente verlo. Estaba enamorado. Me alegre de verdad, el mas que nadie se lo merecía, solo esperaba que ella también lo mereciera a el.

-Y bueno, a todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Rosalie?

-Oh si –su rostro blanco como la leche se volvió literalmente del color de el jitomate –bueno, ella me dijo que no habían podido saber quien de las dos era realmente la hija de los Swan, si tu o Alice. Lo que sucede es que cuando fuiste adoptada tus papeles fueron cambiados totalmente por seguridad, incluso parecían hermanas reales, tienen casi el mismo tono de ojos y color de piel. Cambiamos de casa, de escuelas, incluso de estado ya que vivimos un tiempo en California antes. Es por eso que no extraña que te hayan encontrado precisamente ahora

-Oh, entiendo, eso quiere decir que hay un intruso ¿no?

-Si, eso es lo que creemos Rose y yo –el sonido de sus nombres lo hizo prolongado, como disfrutando de el recuerdo de la chica

Yo no podía culparlo, incluso lo entendía, el amor era una de esas cosas que te hacían sentir la persona mas fuerte y dichosa del mundo. Lo sabia en el tuétano de mis huesos y en el fondo de mi corazón reparado, lo sabía porque eso mismo me pasaba con Edward. No sabia que hacer si el no estaba junto a mi.

-¿Bella? –dijo cuando regresamos a la casa, me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a comer.

El tenía algo extraño que las otras personas no tenían. No sabia si era mi extraña forma de verlo, si era mi amor que le daba tintes fantásticos a aquel chico o solo era mi imaginación. Pero el parecía conocerme mas que nadie en el mundo, mas de lo que me conocía Alice o mi abuela, quizás mas de lo que yo misma me conocía. Parecía estar en perfecta sincronía conmigo, como si fuera hecho exactamente para mi, conocía todo sin que yo se lo dijese. Si algún pensamiento malo o triste surcaba mi mente el sin alguna razón aparente lo sabia, me miraba de esa forma preguntando ¿Qué tienes?, si necesitaba que me abrazara el lo hacia sin decírselo y cuando sentía deseos de que me besara, sin ninguna razón tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y depositaba esos besos tibios y dulces en mis labios. Siempre estaba allí, cualquiera que fuera el problema el sabia resolverlo y conjuntabamos nuestras debilidades y habilidades como uno solo.

-¿Me amas? – le pregunte mirando sus ojos verdes, mientras estábamos acurrucados en el sillón

-Con todo el corazón – dijo

-¿mucho? –quise saber

-¿Cuánto es mucho para ti? –pregunto esta vez el

-No lo se…pues…mucho –reí

-Pues mas, auméntale todo el infinito y todavía te falta- me beso en la frente sonriendo. Amo cuando te portas como una niña pequeña, eres tan linda

-Eres tan tonto – le saque la lengua

-Te amo –me abrazo mas fuerte

-Y yo a ti más

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y una noche estrellada salimos a caminar cerca del bosque, había preparado café y unas mantas para mantenerla caliente y que no se enfermara, grabe la canción que había hecho para ella en mi piano y la puse en mi ipod. Mi padre había dicho que no podía sacar el piano de la otra casa, así que tuve que improvisar. Quería decírselo en ese momento, quería preguntarle si ella podría acaso pensar en estar conmigo oda la vida. Y no como novios, quizás eso era suficiente para ella. Pero yo quería mas, quería que sus hijos fueran míos, que tuviera el anillo de mi madre en el dedo, que pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado sin que nada de estos problemas pudiera impedirlo. De alguna forma sabia que casarnos no cambiaria la situación, pero para mi resultaba la mejor manera de poder darle todo lo que se merecía, demostrarle todo el amor que yo sentía. Estaba loco, yo lo sabia pero no podía imaginarme sin ella, ya no podía imaginarme el futuro sin sus ojos mirándome, tenia que preguntárselo.

-¿Bella? –me estaba muriendo por dentro, el cuerpo me temblaba y sudaba frió, no sabia como decírselo. _Tranquilo, solo trata de no sonar estupido- _¿Be-be-lla? – me tembló la voz

-¿amor te sientes mal? – me toco la frente asustada

-N-no- reuní valor, no iba a arruinar el momento perfecto con mis miedos- Sabes que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti, se que quizás esto te parecerá una locura, pero necesito preguntarte algo muy importante

-Edward, no- se espanto cuando me hinque ante ella- no lo hagas – se puso nerviosa y empezó a respirar muy rápido -¿Qué estas loco?

-Solo por ti amor- le bese la frente - Isabella Marie Swan ¿me harías el honor de compartir la vida conmigo para siempre? –saque el anillo de mi madre de mi bolsillo y lo puse en su delicado dedo, no respire, quería saber su respuesta, sus ojos estaban como platos y su bello rostro mas pálido que la cerámica de mi madre

-Yo…-pensé que se desmayaría

-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, se que es precipitado y…- se hinco conmigo y me planto un beso, sonrió cuando nos separamos

-Si, acepto

-¿Enserio? –no podía creerlo, el corazón se me había detenido y comenzó de nuevo a palpitar pero mucho mas fuerte, con mas intensidad que antes

-Si, Edward Cullen, quiero casarme contigo


	17. Monologo conmigo misma

**Monologo conmigo misma**

"**Our song ****is a love story with you and me together in the end"**

Aquí esta otro cap. No me tardare en escribir el próximo pero quiero que me digan que piensan, me gustaría que pasaran tantas cosas con los personajes pero necesito saber que piensan ustedes. No se si meter a Rosalie, me gustaría primero poder asentar bien la historia entre los protagonistas. Uyyyy se vienen nuevas cosas y todo cambiara pronto, siganme. ¿se casaran?

**Todos los personajes son de S.M. pero me encargo de darles otra historia de amor.**

**Bella POV **

Me había vuelto loca, como el a decir verdad. Nos casaríamos. _Ca-sar-nos_, trataba de entender la palabra para saber el significado. Quizás no le estaba dando la connotación necesaria, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como un par de adolescentes enamorados pensábamos. Pensándolo bien quizás nos estábamos precipitando. Edward parecía radiante desde el día en que le dije que si, no cabía en el de la felicidad. Me fascinaba verlo hablar con Alice sobre lo que tenia planeado, según el todo seria una gran sorpresa para mi. En solo un mes estaríamos siendo la señora y el señor Cullen. Respire profundo y me mire al espejo de la recamara. Vi mi rostro reflejado en el, un rostro distinto me pareció. Era yo, sin duda, no podía haber cambiado pero parecía eso parecía. ¿_De verdad quieres casarte Bella?,_ me pregunte a mi misma._ Si_, fue la respuesta. Vamos, no era tan difícil concebir una vida a su lado. De hecho ya no concebía la vida sin el. Lo único que hacia era adelantar los planes, que en algún momento sucederían. Quizás no tan pronto, pero en unos cinco años lo hubiera hecho aun, me hubiera casado con el de la misma manera que lo haríamos en un mes. _Un mes_, suspire. Mire mi cabello, ahora era mas largo que aquel primer día en que todo había comenzado. Ahora ya no estaba en el barandal de la casa mi abuela, ya no miraba la noche fría esperando encontrarlo, yo ya lo había encontrado. Me había respondido a mi misma, en ese momento. Si, lo encontré y ahora quería mas que nada estar con el, no importando que sucediera y si casándonos estaríamos juntos por mi estaba bien. Aunque estaba la demás gente, las personas que nos conocían y nos iban a criticar por varios años quizás. Pero esa gente, la que se atrevía a decir algo de nosotros, no había estado para mí cuando la abuela murió, ni cuando necesite que alguien me salvara, no eran el amor de mi vida y no debería de importarme lo que pensaran de mí. Me iba a casar pasara lo que pasara. Edward era mi futuro yo lo sabia ahora solo tenia que esperar un poco para poder estar juntos. Sus padres no se habían opuesto, según ellos no tenían porque decir que no a algo de ambos habíamos decidido, aunque no estaban del todo extasiados de felicidad. Mi hermano había tratado de hacerme entender que tenía que acabar primero la escuela, pero me aferre y dije que de todas formas lo iba a hacer. Alice y Jasper (quien era primo de Edward) no cabían de alegría, Alice se encargaba de arrastrarlo a todas las partes que necesitaba para poder planear la boda y Jasper solo la miraba con ese gesto de ternura de cuando se ama a alguien. Si, ese gesto de ternura infinita, como si brillara la persona y la mirarás con fascinación. Lo sabia porque era el mismo gesto que hacia el cuando nos mirábamos, seguramente yo lo hacia también. Solo un mes…

**Esta súper corto lo se, pero es que tengo mis dudad sobre un detalle. Aunque creo que encontré la mejor solución para que lo que deseo pase… aquí el adelanto:**

Solo un si, estaríamos juntos para siempre…

-Corre, Corre Bella.-grito Alice cuando el disparo se escucho por todo el lugar como cañón…-¡No! –su voz desgarrante me asfixio y no pude mas que ver todo borroso y de repente la nada


	18. Nuestra Boda

**Nuestra boda**

**Todos los personajes son de Stephanie M. la historia es mía….**

Hola niñas espero que puedan leer ya que hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad. Me sentí mágica hoy y decidí terminar el cap de una vez, ya que me iré a cuerna de vacaciones unos días. Estaré mas triste que feliz porque no ira mi computadora ni mi novio conmigo y eso obvio me pone absolutamente triste. No hay nadie que me haga más feliz que mi novio, pero eso mi madre no lo alcanza comprender jajaja. Tengan una súper navidad, no se si publique antes de año nuevo, así que feliz año nuevo también. quiero decirles algo que me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho antes, disfruten la vida, dejen los rencores, solo por unos días aunque sea y vean todo lo que los rodea, soríanle a un extraño, compren un detalle a la persona que aman, abracen mucho tiempo a alguien, coman muchas cosas ricas, canten cursilerías y villancicos con mucho sentimiento, propónganse cosas que jamás haya hecho para el próximo año, no sientan vergüenza de quienes son, rían como locos por tonterías, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les haga feliz, ayuden a otra persona y por ultimo pero no menos importante sean felices siempre. Besos Carlett.

"**D****e lo que sea que están hechas las almas, la tuya y la mía son la misma cosa"**

***Una buena canción para este cap "CONTIGO TODO"aunque sea de Eiza y Sueña conmigo me encanta! **

**Alice POV**

Los tortolos mas tórtolos del universos gigante (y yo jamás exagero) llegaron después de nosotros a la escuela. Habíamos decidido después de una semana de faltar clases que las cosas no podían seguir así, de todas formas teníamos que seguir la vida y no vivir para siempre escondidos, así que regresamos a la escuela con justificantes del papa de mi cuñis hermoso y futuro primo por parte de mi Jazzy bebe. Bueno ese era un paréntesis, ¿en que iba? Oh si. Como siempre Edward se estaciono y bajo rápido del auto para poderle abrir la puerta a mi hermana. De un tiempo para acá me había venido al colegio con Jasper (que por cierto era un amor, el mas maravilloso, guapo, gentil y sexy del universo y todas las galaxias posibles y repito…jamás he sido exagerada) y de alguna forma había sido lo mejor, aquellos después de la pedida de mano formal con toda la familia había decidido portarse mas amorosos. Cuando todos creímos que eso no era posible ZAZ CUASH, se superaban y se convertían en el Romeo y Julieta modernos. Juraría que se escuchaba una canción melosa imaginaria cada vez que se les veía caminar juntos. Y a pesar de todo no me molestaba, aun cuando me había vuelto la dama de honor mas ocupada del mundo entero. ¡No soy exagerada!, así era. Pero se notaban tan felices aun cuando no se decían nada, estaban siempre en un suspiro ambos. Edward tomo de la mano a Bella y caminaron por el estacionamiento a encontrarse con Angela para saludarla. Cuando me di cuenta el bobo de Mike Newton se encontraba a mi lado mirándolos también.

-Tarado, me asustaste – le dije

-Perdón – contesto como robot mirando aun

-No lo vez ¿cierto? – dije viendo lo ojos de aquel chico observándola

-¿A que te refieres? – contesto como no sabiendo nada

-Es de el

-No se de que diablos hablas Alice –esquivo la mirada algo molesto como si no hubiera estado observándola

-A Bella a quien mas diablos podría referirme yo Mike- ¿Qué creía? ¿no era obvio? – ella es de el o mas bien se pertenecen el uno a otro

-Eso puede cambiar muy pronto

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunte

-No, nada no me hagas caso –y se marcho. Seguí mirándolos, eran tan felices ahora, nada podía empañar su felicidad ¿o si?

**Edward POV**

Después de la escuela en esa noche de viernes Bella y yo nos casaríamos. La noche estaba asombrosamente bella, las estrellas brillaban más fuerte de lo que hace mucho no habían brillado, ninguna nube en el cielo y la calidez de la oscuridad llenaron el ambiente del olor fresco de los pinos del bosque. Mire por la ventana de mi cuarto, todo estaba mas que listo. Habíamos puesto sillas y mesas de jardín adornadas con guirnaldas de flores rosas y blancas al igual que las mesas, una fuente de chocolate con fresas rojas como la sangre en la mesa de banquetes, que tenia toda clase de comidas deliciosas que a mi Bella le gustaban. Pasteles, carnes, pastas, ensaladas de todo tipo, entremeses, distintos tipos de vinos, jugos exóticos y cafés de todo tipo. Mi madre se había encargado del banquete y Alice y yo de la decoración. Había flores por doquier, luces blancas como las de Navidad adornando los jardines, la fuente tenía velas pequeñas para iluminarla y un pasillo de tela blanca nos conduciría al padre. Para nuestra suerte el papa de Ángela había decidido ayudarnos, la ceremonia no seria muy larga y no habíamos tampoco invitado a mucha gente, solo la principal. Me apresure en ponerme listo y no demorar, pero todo lo hice muy rápido a causa de la presión, juraría que me volvería loco. Di como trescientas vueltas "sin querer" afuera de la habitación en donde estaba la novia. No había salido a causa de que Alice y mi madre la mantenían capturada como rehén. Yo solo quería verla, ya no aguantaba mas, había sido mucho tiempo de no mirar sus ojos y no oler el aroma de su piel fresca. De nuevo salí a ver que mas se necesitaba ya que no había que mas hacer.

-Tranquilo hombre –rió Emmett que me miraba gracioso mientras yo trataba de arreglar uno de los millones de foquitos de la serie que se negaba a prender –te juro que no se dará cuenta que ese diminuto foquito no prende

-Eso no lo sabemos –mire al estupido foco de nuevo

-Si lo miras con odio tampoco se prendera – se burlo – a ver déjame arreglarlo – y con un movimiento lo volvió a encender

-Lo siento – es que estoy muy nervioso

-Lo se, yo que tu lo estaría, te casaras con mi hermana y si no la haces feliz te arrancare las extremidades – yo trague saliva – es broma, hay ni una broma puedes entender, respira que parece que te vas a desmayar y Bella seguramente me echará la culpa

-Te juro que la haré feliz –se lo dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-Eso también lo se- me sonrió con su blancos dientes – cuídala mucho

-Siempre lo haré, gracias por entender todo esto –sabia que parecía una locura a los ojos de todos

-Si…mmm…bueno no es que lo entienda totalmente, pero jamás e visto a Bella tan deslumbrante como cuando están juntos, creo que al final ustedes dos son solo uno y todas esas cursilerías –rió de nuevo

-Si, yo también creo eso –mire la ventana cerrada de donde estaban preparando a mi futura esposa -¿esa no es Rosalie?

-¿Dónde? –volteo desesperado

-Esa de allí de rojo –la señale, yo sabia que era ella, yo mismo la había invitado

-Si – y una gran sonrisa apareció por su boca, llego hasta sus ojos y no dijo nada mas

-Ve – lo empuje – creo que te espera

-No-no yo… no- tartamudeo

-Que vayas te digo –y lo empuje para qué fuera tras la chica rubia

Me quede mirándolos esperando que ellos también encontraran la felicidad que todos merecemos, así como yo la había encontrado por fin.

-¡Ya es hora! –grito Alice desesperada con Jasper atrás tratando de calmarla –Edward Cullen ven acá –sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas- ¡Dios apurate! La novia viene

-Querida tranquila –dijo Jasper con amor mientras que le tomo de los hombros

-¿me dijiste querida? –de pronto Alice se paralizo

-Si – le beso en la mejilla y ella se puso roja como un tomate

-Hay Jazzy – lo miro con ternura – bueno – respiro - ¿Qué no me escuchaste Edward? Ponte en tu lugar, Emmett allí con la chica rubia ¿debe ser Rosalie cierto? Hola chic a mi hermano le gustas –Emmett casi se desmaya allí mismo y ella solo sonrio apenada –apresúrense todos, la música –el cuarteto comenzó a tocar

Jasper la puso a un lado de el y se disculpo con la mirada con todos, Alice estaba casi histérica pero se tranquilizo cuando el ángel mas hermoso del mundo salio por la puerta. Todos estaban allí pero nada mas importo, ni los problemas, ni la vida, ni el pasado, nada excepto ella. Lucia tan hermosa que pensé que un ángel se había caído del cielo, su cabello ondeaba con rizos enmarcando su rostro pálido levemente maquillado, sus espesas pestañas hacían ver más chocolate sus ojos y sus labios rosas brillaban como los diamantes. Creí que moriría de la felicidad cuando la mire caminar por el pasillo con el vestido color crema que mi madre le había comprado, imagine que quizá en otra vida ella había sido una princesa. Era la mujer mas hermosa del universo y me amaba, a mi y solo a mi. Me sonrió cuando casi llego del brazo de Emmett y la espera se me hizo una eternidad hasta que por fin llego a mis brazos.

-Hola –dijo tímida

-Hola –solo pude decir y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos

El corazón me latía demasiado aprisa y el padre de Ángela comenzó a hablar cosas que me esforzaba por comprender. Mi mente solo pensaba que después de un si, estaríamos juntos para siempre.

-Edward Massen Cullen acepta usted a Isabella Marie Swan como compañera desde hoy y para siempre

-Acepto –las palabras contenían en si más de lo que parecían

-Isabella…-continuo

-Acepto –dijo ella sin que terminara el padre –todos sonreímos, ella se puso roja como jitomate –lo siento

-Esta bien hermosa –le dije mientras besaba su tersa mano

-Bien pues entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a tu hermosa novia –dijo sonriente

La bese con algo mas de efusividad mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos, me rodeo el cuello y sonrió mientras me besaba. En ese solo momento, en ese precioso segundo de esa precisa noche, en ese preciso día de ese preciso año, todo, absolutamente todo tuvo toda la magia y belleza del mundo concentrados en un solo instante. El mundo brillo, no sabia como pero brillaba todo y mi mundo era Isabella Cullen desde ahora y para siempre.


End file.
